FVCR (Future Virtual Check Reality)
by KaoArika
Summary: Todos hemos querido saber acerca de lo que vamos a hacer en el futuro, e inclusive el más escéptico acerca del 'destino' como Switch, crea un visor con las altas posibilidades de sentirlo y poder vivirlo. Lo que le da un poco de curiosidad a Himeko. ¿Qué pasará con ella en el futuro? ¿O su vida amorosa? Sólo hay que tener en mente algo: el futuro no está escrito.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer inicial**: Sket Dance es propiedad tanto de Shueisha y de Shinohara Kenta. Yo sólo escribo esta historia divirtiéndome un rato con sus adorables personajes, etc, etc. Ya saben todo eso._

_Así, ya pasado esto:_

**FVCR, Future Virtual Check Reality**

**Capítulo 1**

¿Han sentido la curiosidad para saber sobre el futuro? ¿Sobre las cosas que haremos o diremos en un cierto periodo de tiempo desde el momento en que están leyendo esta narración? ¿Sobre nuestra futuras ocupaciones, nuestros éxitos, nuestras desgracias?

Es una necesidad y es una curiosidad que aterra al ser humano desde que somos niños. Nuestros padres nos lo fomentan, y cuando estamos en esa duda de que podría afectar nuestras decisiones el efecto es de menor o mayor plazo.

Este tipo de ideas nos persiguen desde que tenemos memoria, y hasta el más creyente de la ciencia y la tecnología, como Usui Kazuyoshi, mejor conocido por sus compañeros del Kaimei High como Switch, ha cuestionado acerca de su futuro, y aunque es claro que no todo está destinado a ser, es una pizca de curiosidad la que termina alimentando a cualquier científico. Como todo cualquier preparatoriano de su edad.

Switch se encontraba en lo que es el cuarto asignado para el Sket Dan, sentado en su lugar correspondiente como secretario, terminando lo que sería su nuevo invento, con estas ideas en mente.

El susodicho invento era físicamente semejante a lo que eran los antiguos visores de Realidad Virtual que tanto llamaban la atención en la década de 1990, ya que según ellos era tan 'futurista' que años después los llegarían a usar.

Sin embargo, así como el pensamiento del hombre que fue avanzando para inventar nuevas genialidades, al paso del tiempo, la tecnología que ellos mismos crearon se hacía obsoleta con el desarrollo de mejores innovaciones de cualquier diseño tecnológico. Estos visores ahora son parte del pasado y relativamente muy pocas personas lo han retomado.

[(...) Claro que yo me fui por un diseño tan retro con varias características propias que fui implementándole, con el propósito de que esto fuera lo más eficiente] tecleaba Switch en su computadora con una mano, mientras señalaba con la otra lo que estaba arreglando con unos desarmadores. Todo sin cambiar su típica expresión estoica de siempre.

"...Ah, ya veo..." mencionaba Onizuka Hime, Himeko, quien estaba interesada un poco por el nuevo proyecto de su compañero, sobretodo para tratar de aliviar el aburrimiento que contagiaba al espacio donde el Sket Dan se encontraba.

Al oírlo hablar de esa forma tan específica y tecnológica, trató de entender la explicación de su compañero al respecto de porque hizo un invento semejante: "Pero... ¿Es eso lo que realmente hace? ¿Realidad Virtual?" preguntó de forma curiosa, sobretodo cuando quería tomar con sus propias manos el invento.

[Técnicamente, sí.] Contestaba Switch, al alejar el desarmador del visor con el que estaba trabajando.

[Sin embargo, mi invento va más allá que sólo 'realidad virtual'. Lo que el usuario experimentaría sería como una simulación, un breve viaje en el tiempo de uno a 10 minutos, acerca del futuro que le esperaría a cada uno que lo utilizara.]

Onizuka estaba sorprendida al oir su respuesta. Pero al oír en ese enunciado 'simulación' y 'viaje en el tiempo' se mostró algo dudosa de la capacidad de Switch de crear un invento semejante. "Espera, ¿cómo?"

[Sí. Es cómo lo oíste bien. Dependiendo de las características, personalidades y/o deseos del usuario, este visor hará un viaje en el tiempo mínimo, en el que estará entrando en una simulación acerca de su propio futuro. La persona en cuestión no podría interactuar con su entorno. Es como un fantasma en su propio cuerpo.]

"Mira, oyéndote decir esas palabras..." decía Himeko volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento. "¿No eras tú quien decía que no creía que había un destino y demás?"

[El hecho de que el futuro no esté escrito está respaldado con cualquiera pequeña decisión o elección que hagamos en estos momentos, afectando de ese modo el entorno en el que se vaya a vivir. Todo puede cambiar. Eso es muy claro. Lo que el usuario probaría puede o no puede ocurrir desde este momento en el que te digo esto.] Seguía tecleando el muchacho con gafas en su computadora.

Fujisaki Yusuke, Bossun, se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, en el tatami, leyendo uno de los volúmenes de su manga favorito, pero estaba oyendo con claridad las palabras de Usui.

Inmediatamente el otaku respondió, un poco aclarativo en su tono de voz que provenía de su computadora: [No malentiendan mis palabras, porque estoy de acuerdo con que el destino es pura fanfarronería. Una ilusión. Pero debo admitir que hasta alguien como yo, que está basado en hechos, quería intentar un invento semejante a una máquina del tiempo. Pero no cuento con el conocimiento necesario o la la física adecuada para hacer una. (lol)]

"¡¿Por qué añades una risa a ese comentario?!" le gritaba Bossun, dado a que sentía que las palabras de Switch perdían algo de sentido con el tono de orgullo que le ponía al final con esa risa añadida. Decidió dejar a un lado su manga, a lo cual tomaba un poco del refresco que estaba en la mesa de té.

[De hecho, pienso yo que el FVCR_ (Future Virtual Check Reality)_ está listo para una fase de pruebas. No está al 100% completo, pero ¿alguien de ustedes quisiera probarlo? Quiero ver que más ajustes deba de hacerle.] Añadía Switch con una cierta mirada hacia sus dos compañeros.

Ambos muchachos se miraron entre ellos, a lo que Himeko era la primera en responderle, mientras quitaba de su boca el Pelollipop que estaba comiendo en esos instantes. No era que desconfiara de las palabras de su amigo, pero no sería la primera vez que un invento de esa altura podría fallar.

"Es...espera, ¿y por qué no lo pruebas tú, Switch?" Se encontraba nerviosa, recordando todo lo que habían estado viviendo hasta ese momento con varios de sus inventos anteriores. Quería estar equivocada, pero había altas probabilidades de que éste terminara igual.

[No puedo probarlo por mi cuenta, porque yo sólo conozco los comandos para prender y apagar el FVCR. Y de hecho, no tengo mucho interés en saber como seré en el futuro.] Complementó seriamente.

"¡¿Entonces por qué lo inventas en primer lugar?!" pensaron Bossun y Himeko en unísono, pues no querían aplicarle un tsukkomi a Switch para no herir su 'ego' en esos momentos.

La rubia ex-yanki, sin embargo, no sabía que responderle al pelinegro de las gafas. Ella era la que tenía más curiosidad de saber a qué se dedicaría en el futuro, sobretodo terminando la preparatoria y sabía que quedaba menos de un año para entonces. Trataba de formular bien las palabras, pero al ajustar uno de sus mechones de cabello, también sentía un poco de sudor en sus manos.

"Es... es tentador..." replicaba Himeko, mientras que para aparentar el nerviosismo, movía el palito de su paleta en una sus manos. Se encontraba muy pensativa: sí quería saber cómo sería en el futuro.

Y ahí es dónde se le abrieron otras posibilidades a ella. No sólo podría averiguar qué pasaría con su futura carrera... que pasaría... ¿qué pasaría con su relación con Fujisaki en primer lugar? ¿Qué pasaría si se... si se casaran? Los pensamientos y el flujo de sentimientos se le notaban en el fuerte sonrojo que toda su cara mostraba, ya que parecía como si su cuerpo estuviera hirviendo.

"Entonces, pruébalo conmigo" interrumpió Bossun al ver que Himeko estaba indecisa al respecto, ignorando el sonrojo que tenía en su cara. Además, le parecía un poco divertida la idea.

"Ah... er... ¿estás seguro, Bossun?" Himeko no paraba de verse sonrojada, aunque dentro de ella sentía un alivio de que el líder del club se nominara como primer 'conejillo de indias'.

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Será bastante bueno probarlo." El muchacho del gorro rojo sonreía de oreja a oreja a su compañera, quien prefirió voltear hacia otro lado. Dejando confundido al joven preparatoriano.

Por otra parte, Himeko sólo se quedaba reflexionando, pero conociéndolo, dado mucho a su carácter infantil e ingenuidad, era muy factible que él, al pensar en 'futuro', no iba a pensar seriamente algo como un 'casamiento'.

Bossun se paraba para tomar asiento en el sillón. A lo que él recordó un detalle que Switch no había mencionado.

"Ah, Switch." mencionaba el chico de goggles al verlo levantarse con el visor en sus manos. "¿Qué tanto abarca el visor en cuanto a futuro? En tiempo me refiero."

Usui acercaba una de sus manos al teclado para responderle: [Depende de que tanto quieras abarcar. Pueden ser cinco minutos, media hora, 2 años... 10 años...]

"(¿Diez años?)" Exclamaba Himeko mentalmente al oír a su amigo.

"Vaya, eso es mucho tiempo." Contestaba Bossun, al recibir el visor en sus manos para cargarlo, notando el peso que tenía. "Esto es un poco pesado, ¿no crees?"

[Es pesado. Pero no va a hacer que tu cabeza se esté tambaleando como con antiguos visores de realidad virtual] respondía él, al alcanzar de nuevo el teclado de su computadora.

"¿Y cómo se pone?" preguntaba Fujisaki al tratar de cubrir su vista, como si de sus goggles de concentración se tratara. [Sostenlo así con tus manos, yo voy a ajustar el cinturón que va atrás de tu cabeza, y juntaré unos seguros automáticos para que no se vaya a caer.] Le seguía indicando el muchacho de gafas.

"Okay..." el líder del Sket Dan contestaba, aun a pesar de todo algo inseguro por lo que iba a pasar. Quizás era un poco escéptico, pero dado a todo lo que han pasado por este tipo de invenciones... o siquiera las de su asesor y titular de grupo, Chuuma-sensei... sentía algo de emoción en qué iban a ser los resultados.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntaba él, de nuevo, ahora que no podía ver nada de la luz solar o algún rastro del club. Ahora estaba todo en manos de Switch.

[Deja lo enciendo, aplico los comandos necesarios, después de que te envíe a donde quieras, me tendrás que decir que es lo que aparece enfrente tuyo, sólo para confirmar. ¿Está bien?] Se interrumpía a sí mismo, para luego añadir. [Recuerda que tu estancia puede ser de uno a 10 minutos, y al final, cuando quieras, debes decirme cuándo parar.]

"Muy bien." contestaba al oír que Switch seguía tecleando en su computadora.

[¿Cuánto quieres ver de tu futuro?] le preguntó su compañero, al ajustarse las gafas, y concentrarse en la conexión que aparecía en su pantalla.

"No sé..." respondía nervioso Fujisaki, cruzando sus brazos, y sosteniendo su mentón... hasta que levantó su mano y señaló: "¿Qué tal... dos días desde ahora?"

"(Típico Bossun)" pensaba Onizuka al oír a Bossun. Por lo menos, sentía que ya estaba más calmada consigo misma para cuestionarle: "¿Por qué dos días?"

"Ah, eso..." Himeko notaba un cierto nerviosismo en su voz. "Eso es porque dentro de dos días sale a la venta un robot de la serie de _**Code A**_ y quiero saber si voy a comprarlo o no"

"¡¿Sólo quieres saber si vas a estar en la fila y comprarlo?!" le grita ella, respondiéndole, al oír una excusa como aquella.

"Más bien, quiero saber si voy a comprarlo. Recibí dinero recientemente y junté precisamente lo que costaba..." Juntaba sus dedos índice al sentirse un poco abrumado por Himeko, porque parecía sentir que ella estaba a punto de golpearlo.

[Ja, ja. En realidad es una buena idea probar esto con simples trivialidades.] Respondió Switch, con un tono burlón, puesto que pensaba que el líder iba a responder con algo semejante como aquello. [Bossun, ¿puedes checar si yo también fui a acompañarte para comprarlo?] Añadió ahora con un tono bastante alegre.

"Sí tanto quieres saberlo, ¡¿por qué no lo probaste tú?!" le replicó Himeko, molesta porque sabía que Usui iba a aprovechar el momento ahora que Bossun podía 'jugar' con el FVCR. Harta, sólo decidió sacar una revista de uno de los cajones y empezó a hojearlo, al seguir oyendo tecleos al instante en el que dejó oir a Bossun tratando de buscar una discusión con ella.

"Switch, creo que ya puedo ver algo." El muchacho de pelo alborotado estaba en trance, y les empezaba a describir lo que veía a través de sus ojos. "Sí... sí puedo verlo. Estamos enfrente de una tienda... creo yo que es en Akihabara. Estoy un poco impaciente... y..."

[¡SCORE!] Levantaba Switch uno de sus brazos al indicar lo que quería decir a través de su computadora. [¿Qué más, líder? ¿Qué más?]

"(Idiotas...)" pensaba la rubia, mientras seguía hojeando la revista y tomaba otra Pelollipop al ignorar a sabiendas lo que los dos 'idiotas' que tenía como amigos estaban hablando como si niños pequeños se trataba. Sabía que Switch sólo estaba probando el visor pero era Bossun quien lo disfrutaba más.

Pero no prestaba máxima atención a las palabras o los enunciados que venían en ellas. Sólo se sentía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, en sus fantasías y lo que iba a poder hacer en el futuro.

* * *

El tiempo se acercaba en su límite hasta que Bossun indicó 'OFF' a su compañero también maniático de las computadoras. Ése era el signo para que Switch le quitara el visor.

Así como si de su modo de concentración se tratara, Bossun respiró rápido y empezó a toser hasta que se sintiera un poco más calmado cuando Usui le fue retirando los conectores automáticos y el visor mismo.

"Wow, ¡Eso estuvo magnífico!" Era la primera exclamación de alabanza que Fujisaki hacia el invento. "¡Se sentía tan real! A pesar de que era un fantasma sobre mi propio cuerpo, todo lo que hablábamos ahí y lo que pasaba era bastante realista." Seguía él expresando todo lo que quería decir. "¡Eres asombroso, Switch!" finalizó, provocando un breve momento de alegría en su compañero, que con su cara sin tanta expresión, no podían saber lo aliviado que se sentía con oír que la primera prueba del FVCR era todo un éxito.

Curiosamente, cumplió un aspecto que Switch estaba en camino de proponerle a su amigo: [Debemos ir juntos, ¿no crees? Yo también he estado esperando desde hace meses el momento en el que ese modelo saliera a la venta. Supongo que es mejor ir con alguien que no sea el club de anime de la escuela.]

"Por supuesto que es mejor ir con alguien más" replicaba Bossun con un tono de molestia, imaginándose a los del club de anime y a su usual miembro-no-oficial que pasaba tiempo con ellos, al momento en el que se paraba y se estiraba un poco por el rato que estuvo sentado y en trance por el breve viaje temporal.

"Oi, Himeko... ¿quieres probarlo también?" le preguntó Bossun a su mejor amiga, que se hallaba todavía algo dentro de sus pensamientos con la revista que hojeaba abierta en una página al azar, en el escritorio.

"No lo sé. No lo sé." Decía ella, sin aparente interés, como si estuviera convencida. "De todos modos, esto que podamos vivir en eso de la Realidad Virtual puede no suceder. Así como lo mencionó Switch, ¿sabes?"

"En eso tienes razón, pero ¡vamos! Estoy seguro que te puede gustar lo que veas en ese viaje y capaz y te deja sonriendo un rato, ¿no crees?" comentaba Fujisaki aún algo alegre, con tal de intimidar un poco a Himeko.

"Anda, Himeko. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas tú también?" le sonreía el muchacho.

"Ah..." No es que no quería negarse... pero en su mente sólo quería hacerle caso a Bossun, tenía razón ¿no? Lo que podía pasar en ese momento podía ser divertido, ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

"Ok, voy a probarlo. ¡Pero no porque tú me lo dijiste! ¿eh?" le señalaba Onizuka toda avergonzada, a su mejor amigo-ajeno-al-amor. Era como si Usui fuera el único que notara la razón por la que Himeko estaba decidida en hacerlo en ese momento.

"Switch, ¡Colócame el visor!" Le ordenó, molesta, al joven otaku, al instante en el que se sentó en el sillón que estaba en el salón. Ella... normalmente no se dejaría intimidar por una absurda petición, pero sí estaba curiosa. Era como un reto para ella. Si Bossun probó el aparato sólo por una 'estúpida' trivialidad... Ella podía ir un paso más allá. Todavía uno más allá.

Al aproximarse a la joven ex-delincuente, Switch estaba en manos de colocarle el algo pesado FVCR, hasta que Bossun, curioso, le preguntó: "¿Cuánto tiempo será contigo?"

Se lamió sus labios en discreción, al momento en el que Switch le tapaba la vista y respondió: "Diez años"

"Di... ¡¿diez años?!" exclamó Bossun, haciendo que se sobresaltara desde su posición. "¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?" la acusaba con los nervios encima, sin dejar de apuntarla con su dedo.

"¡No te incumbe, tonto! ¡Sólo quiero ver como seré en diez años!" señalaba ella toda molesta, y seguramente le miraba feo, sólo que Bossun no sabía la mirada que ella le ponía, gracias a que su vista estaba cubierta.

"¡¿No es suficiente con lo que te pasó con Momoka gracias a Chuuma-sensei?!" seguía reclamándole el chico de los goggles, recordando esa ocasión en la que tomaron el tónico rejuvenecedor de Chuuma-sensei y las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos en el mientras y después.

Como Himeko sabía a lo que se refería, sólo se puso más roja: "¡No me estoy refiriendo a eso! ¡Quiero ver cómo será mi vida en 10 años! Ustedes tienen mejores propósitos que yo de aquí al terminar la preparatoria... y yo..." su voz empezó a bajar, para calmarse un poco... "Yo sólo quiero saber cómo voy a terminar siendo en ese tiempo." Claro que las intenciones de ella también eran otros.

[Himeko, a pesar de todo, tú misma debes de saber que lo que va a pasar ahí es una posibilidad de miles. El futuro no está...] le recordaba Switch, al sentarse de nuevo enfrente de su computadora, mirándola fijamente mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

"Escrito, ya lo sé." La rubia, sólo quería proceder a lo siguiente y no quedarse en la duda. Era también una oportunidad en un millón. Sólo pudo sujetar su pecho... sentía su corazón latir más que de costumbre.

[También hay una gran probabilidad de que no vayas a salir contenta con lo que vas a vivir.] Usui sólo complementó el comentario que había sido interrumpido por la ex-yanki., al empezar a mandar los comandos desde su computadora.

"Sí." replicó Himeko, queriendo sonar segura. "Lo entiendo..."

Bossun sólo se le quedaba viendo, al momento en que tomó asiento en el tatami. A pesar de que había estado provocando otra pelea con Himeko, sólo quería disculparse... diciéndole: "Tú tranquila, todo va a salir bien"

Interrumpiendo, Switch sólo añadió la misma orden que le hizo a su compañero: [Avísame si estás viendo algo.]

"Sí, está bien."

Y era como si Himeko se hubiera ido a un sueño tan profundo.

En el que ningún sonido, o alguna luz se oyeran o vieran en él.

* * *

_**Continuará**..._

_¿Qué es lo que vivirá Himeko en su experiencia de diez años a partir de ahora? ¿Será justo como ella lo imaginaba?_

__**Notas - A decir verdad, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que publico una historia (que por lo menos terminé y me puse a trabajarlo en 4 días más lo que me tomó en edición) en el sitio. Y como recién alcancé a leer el manga (hasta la más actual traducción en lo que escribo esto (26/01/2013) me preguntaba, ¿por qué no? Soy muy fanática de los viajes en el tiempo y cosas semejantes y pensé que Switch sería capaz de probar algo semejante, pero sabiendo como es él, no lo podría probarlo personalmente. Además... bueno, sacarán sus propias conclusiones en los siguientes capítulos. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Sin ningún sonido en el ambiente, o una luz siquiera... era como si Himeko hubiera perdido cualquier sentido extrasensorial. Como si de la nada se tratara. Como si fuera un fantasma.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía como si estuviera sola.

"Switch. ¿Estás seguro que esto funciona?" preguntó, preguntándole al vacío.

[Sí, lo suficientemente seguro.] Le respondió el muchacho de gafas, que supervisaba desde afuera su viaje temporal.

"No puedo ver nada." Replicó ella a su compañero. sin embargo, no hubo ahora respuesta alguna. No que le importara en lo absoluto.

Himeko sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si se encontrara en una posición no muy favorable. Abría los ojos una y otra vez, pero no reconocía nada con la oscuridad de donde ella se encontraba. Se movía, pero era como si una fuerza la dominara.

De repente, oyó una alarma y los suaves murmullos de_ un hombre _a su lado. Pensaba, que la 'fuerza dominante' que sentía era proporcionada por esa persona. Así, sentía el repentino movimiento de él sobre dónde ella estaba. Las luces se encendieron y ella parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación dónde estaba.

"Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Descansaste bien?" Era una voz masculina que apenas se movía para levantarse. Estaba en una cama, pudiendo confirmar su postura no favorable, ya que estaba acostada de lado.

"No me has respondido..." la voz del hombre en cuestión estaba muy cercana a su oído, dándole un poco de escalofríos en su piel. Nunca había oído la voz de alguien tan cercano así, a menos de que fuera su mejor amigo tratando de jugarle una broma pesada.

Pero, reconocía esa voz. Sonaba muy familiar, pero tenía miedo de adivinar su identidad: quería que se tratara de ese _cierto alguien_.

No sabía de qué forma replicarle, así que tenía que comenzar con algo que no la hicieran sospechar...

"Sí, descansé bien." Habló Himeko por su propia boca... lo cual le levantó una duda: "(¿Qué extraño? ¿Puedo manipular este cuerpo?)"

"...Sí, así es." Continuó, un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, ignorando su propio pensamiento.

Oyó como ese hombre reía ligeramente a sus espaldas.

No es que no quisiera voltear.

Sólo que... la ex-yanki no quería decepcionarse.

Los brazos del hombre la abrazaban de forma tan cariñosa, y en un par de segundos podía sentir como él le besaba la oreja. Poniendo una de sus manos en aquella oreja, como reflejo. "Me alegro..." el hombre bostezó y se volvió a acercarse a su oído. "Quisiera quedarme así toda la mañana... pero el día está hermoso. Anda, hay que levantarse."

Himeko sintió como él se levantaba de la cama dónde ella se encontraba y oyó como se estiraba. "Iré primero a bañarme, ¿estás bien con ello?"

La mujer no sabía siquiera como responderle al oír la acción que haría, pero estaba un tanto apenada: "Uhm... sí... adelántate. Yo ahorita voy a la cocina." Contestó lo más sencillo posible. "Ok, no tardaré mucho" le oyó decir como contestación.

Tras meditarlo rápido, la ex-yanki se volteó para verlo. Sin embargo, en lugar de cruzar miradas, sólo le alcanzó a ver la espalda y su pelo castaño oscuro. Sentía como su piel estaba más roja de lo normal... Al ver que su vista ya estaba acostumbrada a la luz, se distrajo con su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado. Precisamente lo indicado para una mujer que se supone tendría 27 años. Tocaba cada una de sus curvas, de su piel... de su cabello y de su cara. Al pasar su vista a su mano izquierda, vio como uno de sus dedos lo adornaba con un anillo de casamiento. Eso significaba que ese hombre misterioso con el que había despertado podía ser su futuro esposo. Aunque en el más fondo de su ser, temía que no fuera de esa forma.

Se levantó e hizo una veloz inspección del lugar: era una habitación algo grande, con una cama matrimonial (la cama dónde había dormido) en medio. Justo enfrente de ella había un espejo, la cual tomó para admirarse de cerca.

Vestía una piyama que le llegaba hasta los muslos. Se veía alta de estatura. Su cabello, en vez de su negro natural o su actual rubio blanqueado, era un poco de los dos: era algo castaño; y en vez de que fuera lacio, estaba ondulado, llegándole a la altura del busto (más o menos la extensión que traía cuando había iniciado la preparatoria en Kaimei). Confirmando lo que realizó minutos antes con la breve exploración de su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar lo hermosa que se había puesto a esa edad de casi 28 años.

"Esto... esto es increíble..."

El hombre que vio, aparte de su pelo castaño oscuro, no era tan fornido pero tampoco tan esbelto. Pero tenía harta curiosidad si se trataba de _él_.

Distraída, decidió hacer un reconocimiento de todo el lugar y recordó que le había dicho al hombre que iría a la cocina. Tan pronto oyó la llave de la regadera abrirse y cuando el agua empezó a fluir, fue la señal para irse de ahí.

Himeko salió de la habitación hasta encontrarse con un pasillo y otros dos cuartos cerrados. Al final de éste, podía ver como había un pequeño comedor y una gran sala. A duras apenas había fotos enmarcadas en las paredes, pero notó que había varios cuadros en ellas.

La sala tenía un mueble con una televisión de plasma que era grande para su estándar. Bajo del estante de la televisión, había una serie de libros y una pequeña vitrina.

Le recordaba mucho a su vivienda con sus padres y, así mismo, a la casa de Fujisaki Yusuke.

La hacía sentirse como en su propio hogar. Ése lugar era suyo, ¿no es así?

"Chicos... esto es magnífico..." murmuraba como si estuviera hablando con sus amigos, esperando una respuesta a cambio. O preguntas de Usui Kazuyoshi... o alguna que otra curiosidad de Bossun.

La cocina estaba a la vuelta, junto al comedor, así que decidió inspeccionarlo un poco: había muchos utensilios que a ella le encantaría tener a la mano.

Tocar, abrir cualquier puerta de los aparadores, abrir el refrigerador... Todo lo podía sentir, lo podía oler... todo lo que vivía en ese momento era más alejado de lo que podía vivir en un sueño, o como un 'simple fantasma', como la sugerencia de Switch al inicio de ser 'conejilla de indias' de su propio invento. Era tan realista que ni ella podía creerlo.

"Ah, claro..." recordó, viendo todo el ambiente hogareño, llegando a idealizar que ése sería el tipo de espacio que le gustaría tener. Así que descartó su previo miedo de que fuera una 'aventura'. "Esto significa que es _mi_ casa, ¿no?" Y pensó. "Si es mi casa, entonces debe haber fotos o algún que otro registro de nuestra boda."

Se alejó de la cocina y le dio mayor preferencia a la sala. Se sentó en el tapete que cubría el piso de madera y trató de tomar uno de los libros del mueble de la televisión.

Definitivamente, en la cubierta de los libros, podía darse la idea de que eran 'álbumes de fotos'.

* * *

"Oi, Hime." Himeko estaba tan concentrada hojeando tan maravillada los álbumes, hasta que fue interrumpida de nuevo por la voz del hombre con quien se había despertado, que se aproximaba a la sala.

"¿Qué vas a preparar...? Wow." Exclamó él, sorprendido, al verla viendo esos álbumes.

"Supongo que de repente te dio un ataque de recuerdos y nostalgia, ¿verdad?"

Himeko estaba segura... Era _él_. Se volteó tan rápido oía como la empezó a cuestionar. "Aunque debo decir, estás mucho más bonita ahora..."

"B..." No sabía ella que hacer, sólo sentía su corazón latir a mil por minuto, definitivamente era él. Apenas había abierto uno de los álbumes de fotos dónde mostraba una foto de ella en la ceremonia de su matrimonio, junto a su futuro esposo.

Sentía como le corrían las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Al verlo, con esa sonrisa boba que siempre le veía, con esos ojos dorados de determinación, con el pelo igual de alborotado de siempre, y todavía algo esbelto... no había dudas de que fuera él. Había algo en él que lo hacía verse más atractivo, y confirmó por lo poco que sabía, que se parecía más a su padre: una imagen replicada a la suya.

"¡Bossun!" se levantó, y saltó sobre el sillón para abrazarlo, provocando que él cayera sobre el suelo.

"¿Eh...? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Hime?!" cuestionó Fujisaki al verla, riendo, al verla actuar de forma tan cariñosa.

No era que Hime estaba completamente cariñosa, es que simplemente no sabía qué hacer con esa grata sorpresa, así que no quería quitarle sus brazos de encima.

"¿B...Bossun? ¿eh?" el hombre estaba confundido por la actitud de su esposa, pero no podía evitar el harto _amor_ que ella le daba.

"No has cambiado nada, idiota..." la ex-delincuente seguía derramando lágrimas en su cara ya que era justo lo que ella quería que pasara: estaban casados y ambos (parecía que) no habían cambiado en nada, más que en lo físico.

* * *

"Amor, te ves muy atontada..." le reclamaba Yusuke a su esposa, al verla con una cara tan embobada mientras terminaba de preparar sus desayunos. Tanto que le molestaba un poco, como si supiera que ella no era así normalmente.

"Es que..." Himeko trataba de formular una respuesta, acomodando uno de su mechones de cabello, cuando estaba sirviendo lo que iban a comer. "Es que... te vas a reír si te digo que nunca imaginé casarme contigo... o que viviéramos así tan unidos."

Yusuke llegaba a la conclusión de que su adorada 'princesa' estaba completamente extraña ese día, y tenía una hipótesis que explicaba su comportamiento, así que decidió seguirle el juego: "Vaya la nostalgia que tienes... con eso de ver esas fotos... y todavía llamándome Bossun a esta edad..."

Él le pensaba un poco al tomar sus palillos para comer el huevo estrellado que venía adornando su arroz. Y al bocado, fue interrumpido por ella de nuevo.

"¡Ah, perdón...! es cierto... es un nombre un tanto infantil para que te esté llamando de esa forma, ¿no es así?" contestó ella disculpándose, recordando el momento en el que ella decidió ponerle ese sobrenombre en primer lugar. "Por supuesto que es algo infantil. No tenemos 17 o 18 años para que me sigas llamando de esa forma." Le respondió él, al tomar un vaso y llenarlo de jugo de naranja.

"¿Y?" decía ella, como si viera todo con flores y estrellitas. Lo cuál sacó de onda al hombre de 27 años. "¿Cómo que 'y' ?" le cuestionaba él, al verla que ella empezaba a comer también. "No... nada... (Creo que es muy notable que maduraste en este tiempo...)" pensaba Himeko para sí sola, con una sonrisa algo falsa de su parte.

"¿De verdad te encuentras bien?" le preguntaba él al seguir notando lo extraña que Himeko se portaba con él. Como si no fuera _su_ Hime.

La ex-delincuente estaba en las nubes cuando respondió: "Sí, estoy completamente bien" sin embargo, Yusuke sólo le ponía una cara de sospecha, para dejar su comida en el plato y tomarle la temperatura, poniéndole una de sus mano sobre la frente. "¿DE VERDAD estás bien?"

"(Ah, que tonta... puedo ser descubierta en cualquier instante)... Sí, de verdad... B... No,... Yu...Yusuke..." sonrojaba ella mientras que dentro de sí se reía porque se le complicaba hablarle con su nombre normal. "Sólo que... nada más..." Estaba adquiriendo algo de nervios para contestó con algo que quizás su yo del futuro podría replicar.

"Estaba pensando... o más bien recordando..." decía Himeko al jugar con su cabello.

"¿Pensando acerca de qué?" le preguntó Yusuke, aun con las mismas sospechas que tenía sobre su esposa.

"Ah...hahah. No me hagas caso. No me hagas caso." Le decía ella para que se tranquilizara, al verlo tan serio. "Estaba... estaba pensando acerca de nuestros días con el Sket Dan... ¿Sabes? Esos fueron unos grandiosos días..."

"Ah... ¿en serio?" comentaba él, al dejar el plato de su comida por un lado, cerrando sus ojos. No es que hubiera un poco de añoranza en su tono de voz, pero... "Supongo que por eso estás muy rara..." Suspiró, para luego reír un poco acerca de ello. Pero su mirada reflejaba melancolía.

"Hime, mi amor, concuerdo que eran los mejores días de nuestras vidas."

Fujisaki sólo se había interrumpido así mismo, al tomar un sorbo del jugo de naranja que había en su vaso. "Y... aunque tengo muy grandes recuerdos acerca de ello... Es la... primera vez que te oigo hablar sobre el Sket Dan desde hace tiempo. Mucho, debo añadir." Dejaba su vaso y volver a tomar su comida.

La forma en la que Fujisaki respondió, y la manera en la que actuó dejó perpleja a Himeko, que luego de estar sonriendo durante todo el rato en el que estuvieron desayunando, dejó de hacerlo.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

El futuro Bossun sólo suspiró de nuevo, sin cambiar el tono de voz de su último comentario o la misma mirada que traía: "Vaya que sí no estás bien, Hime. La última vez que hablamos del Sket Dan fue hace como 10 años."

"¿Eh?" la ex-delincuente estaba algo desconcertada. Su cara embobada había cambiado de expresión. Era como si tratara de analizar la situación en la que estaba. Hacía cuentas y aunque concordaba con la fecha de su graduación... eso era algo imposible, porque sabría que Bossun no pararía hablar de ello aunque fueran a la Universidad o si ellos se separaran y cada uno de ellos siguiera por su lado. Quizás andarían por delante, pero no dejarían atrás esos momentos de felicidad.

"Pero... ¿pero qué hay de Switch? ¿o de nuestros amigos?"

Yusuke la miró por un momento, para luego desviar su mirada: "No he hablado con Usui desde hace una década tampoco."

"¡¿Qué?!" Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, dejando el acto de simular que era la Hime del futuro. "Pero somos amigos... cómo es posible que..."

El hombre sólo se estaba molestando más al respecto de la extrañeza que Himeko estaba presentando: "¿Realmente qué te pasa? Estás actuando muy rara el día de hoy. ¡Dejamos el Sket Dan! ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Eso fue lo que acordamos!" reclamaba el hombre de ojos dorados con agresividad. A los ojos de la todavía estudiante de preparatoria, le parecía que era un tema que a él no le gustaba discutir.

"_(¿Por qué?)_"

"Per... pero... debes de estar bromeando... Yo nunca acordé que íbamos a desaparecer el Sket Dan, Yusuke."

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Sí tú fuiste la de la idea!" le completó a la muchacha de Osaka. Estaba muy asustada de la situación.

"(Switch... E...esto no me está gustando nada... Quiero volver...)" Pensaba ella, y por más que ofrecía un 'OFF' en su cabeza, no había ni siquiera un estímulo de respuesta.

Quería saber una razón. No dejaba de cuestionarse un por qué en su mente.

Por más feliz que ella se encontraba de estar casada con el muchacho que le gustaba... por más que veía y pensaba que estaban felices... ¿cómo era posible que hayan terminado de forma abrupta su grupo? No tendría sentido si fuese así.

La ex-yanki recordó de pronto que era una posible realidad basada en las elecciones del presente de dónde venía y, aunque pasaran 10 años, sabía que muchas cosas podrían cambiar... pero, ¿separarse sólo por ella? Himeko sabía que un día, tarde o temprano, eso podría ocurrir. Y aún así, en cualquier simple pelea que surgía en el trío de amigos, siempre había una solución.

¿Cuál fue la causa de ésta para que dejaran de hablar con Usui? O, ¿por qué entonces seguía con Bossun y así, terminaron casándose quién sabe cuántos años más tarde?

Lo único que podía pensar… y la situación no estaba a su favor, era que era algo había pasado después de su uso del visor.

"(...¿Switch?)" Buscaba ella de nuevo alguna respuesta... y no podía oír ninguna réplica del otro miembro del Sket Dan... ni siquiera del Bossun adolescente... "(...No... no es posible...)" Todo estaba teniendo sentido ya que ella había tratado de hablarles desde hace rato y no recibió tampoco ninguna respuesta.

* * *

De vuelta al 'presente', Fujisaki Yusuke no podía hacer despertar a Onizuka, y estaba muy desesperado por lo mismo. Después de dos minutos de la activación del aparato de 'realidad virtual', fue como si los circuitos del visor hubieran hecho cortos y ella, simplemente, desmayó. No estaba consciente, ni podía oírlo. No había ningún estímulo que la hiciera despertar de ese 'trance'.

Nada estaba al favor de Onizuka.

"¡Himeko!" El muchacho del gorro rojo con goggles la sostenía en el sofá, gritándole. Sostuvo su mano en su pecho para sentir el palpite de su corazón, y aunque respiraba... los latidos eran muy lentos.

[Esto se ve mal, líder.] El muchacho de pelo alborotado oyó a Usui replicar, sin despegar su vista de la computadora.

"No me digas acerca de ello, Switch... ¡Ya sé que no está respondiendo! ¡No creo que esté siquiera dormida!" Se podía sospechar de un ligero lloriqueo y nerviosismo en su voz, al reclamarle a Switch. Él, por otro lado, aunque no lo pareciera detrás de esas gafas o de su típica expresión sin emoción, estaba muy nervioso al respecto.

[No me refiero sólo a eso. Definitivamente algo está mal con el FVCR.] Hacía un par de cálculos en la computadora para tratar de detallarle lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes.

[Te lo explicaré. Yo les dije que el visor todavía estaba a prueba. Hacer una simulación de un periodo corto breve de tiempo es algo que todavía en esta fase sí se puede realizar, sin embargo... no supuse que en un periodo de 10 años, los datos de la memoria y los mecanismos no pudieran estabilizarse como yo hubiera querido. Ahora mismo estoy checando y en la pantalla del programa me han estado apareciendo datos en rojo. Errores, por así decirlo. No puedo siquiera localizar o establecer contacto con Himeko.] Pausó él, con toda la seriedad posible en su sistema de voz.

"¿Quieres decir que Himeko está atrapada en esa simulación?" preguntó Bossun ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, y con una ira que sabía que no podía sostener por mucho tiempo.

[Debo recordarte que esto no es una sola simulación. El usuario asume como un 'fantasma' (por más que no me agrade aceptarlo) el cuerpo de su yo del futuro. Estoy llegando a suponer que Himeko asumió el control de su yo futura. Ella no sólo está atrapada en una '_simulación_'. Está atrapada en un _futuro_ que podría ser el _suyo_. Es la vida real para ella.] Señaló el muchacho de las gafas, finalmente.

Switch dejó de teclear, colocando sus manos a un lado del teclado, para quedarse viendo detenidamente la pantalla al momento en que más datos en rojo estaban apareciendo en segundos. Luego, distrajo su mirada con Bossun que ya no podía soportarlo más y empezó a llorar por lo grave de la situación.

[Lo siento.] Los ojos de Switch reflejaban tristeza, a la vez que seguía tecleando lo mal que se sentía. [Si algo pasa...] Él sabía que realmente la había regado esa vez... quizás de igual manera de lo que pasó con su hermano menor y con Sawa, poniendo en riesgo la vida de una de sus amigos.

[Asumiré la culpa de todo esto.] Pausó de nuevo.

Bossun no creía estar oyendo las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos... aunque dentro de sí, sabía que la culpa era también suya porque él le sugirió que lo intentara.

"No... Switch... Sólo... sólo hay que pensar en recuperarla. ¿Cuántas veces han salido mal las cosas y las hemos resuelto?" Trataba de darle palabras de aliento a Switch, a la vez en que recostaba de forma apropiada a Onizuka. "No te vayas a rendir tan fácilmente..."

Fujisaki Yusuke quería gritarle a Switch. Quería golpearlo por inventar algo semejante porque la vida de Himeko estaba en peligro, en primer lugar. Pero, esa muchacha era su prioridad. No debía actuar sin pensarlo. Ellos dos eran sus amigos a como de lugar.

Oyó como el otro muchacho suspiró y le contestó: [Trataré de arreglar esto lo más brevemente posible.] Sacaba de uno de sus cajones del escritorio las herramientas para destornillar y hacer alguna que otra reparación en los circuitos. Así como un sistema DIY (Do it Yourself, es decir, que lo había hecho él) de estabilización que media el acto cardiovascular de un paciente que los doctores tienen en los hospitales.

"Himeko..." lloraba Bossun al verla ahí tan delicada. [Bossun. Ponle esto. Eso ayudará a mantener su salud estable.] Respondía Kazuyoshi al pasarle el sistema para que se lo colocara en ciertas partes vitales de su cuerpo, como su pecho y sus brazos. Él también sentía su corazón latiendo lo más rápido posible.

* * *

_**Continuará**..._

_Himeko tiene sentimientos mixtos acerca de su futuro ahora, es definitivamente algo que no quería que pasara.. y todo... ¿fue su culpa?_

_¿Cómo arreglará Switch el problema viendo lo mal que está la situación? ¿Acaso eso es lo que los llevará... a su destino inevitable?_

**Notas - Y... ¡BAM! Perdón por el _cliffhanger_. Pero ésta era mi intención desde el inicio. A estas alturas se habrán dado cuenta de que incidente _pudo_ separarlos. ¿Pero acaso será así?**

**Sobre la imagen de Himeko y de Bossun. Por alguna razón me figuré que Himeko podría lucir _algo _como Momoka, aunque está la probabilidad también de dejarse su pelo largo y lacio y de color natural. Con Fujisaki... digamos que era inevitable que se iba a parecer más a su papá que cierto gemelo fraterno suyo. Se las debo con Switch hasta que aparezca en escena :P**

**La escena del inicio está claramente inspirada por uno de esos trabajos de Yoshino Hiroyuki (seiyuu de Bossun) que... al momento de oírlo sólo sentí escalofríos en mi columna vertebral por la situación que describía. ¡¿Quién imaginaría que su voz puede causarme este tipo de efectos?!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Espero sigan soportando la historia!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Todo simplemente para saber cómo sería en el futuro.

Todo simplemente por un capricho acerca de que terminaría haciendo en 10 años a partir de entonces.

Después de haber discutido con Yusuke sobre sus 'memorias' con el Sket Dan y el destino que los separó, la 'futura' Fujisaki Hime le dijo que todo era un momento de simple locura y que lo disculpara por si acaso. No era que conociera a Bossun lo suficiente para saber que él lo tomaría de forma _normal_, pero ella misma había visto como actuaba cuando trajo el tema a bordo: a él no le gustaba para nada. En el fondo sabía que, a pesar de la madurez, el hombre de casi 30 años seguía siendo tan juvenil como siempre, y que eso se notaba con el amor que tenía hacia su esposa: que... quizás de esa forma no notaría que ella estaba fuera de tiempo en esa era.

Pero Himeko prefirió no abrir la boca ya al respecto, después de saber la 'novedad' de que el Sket Dan se había separado por su culpa. A partir de aquél momento se silenció.

Después de la breve discusión, ambos se pusieron a ver un programa de televisión por cable. Aunque lanzara alguna que otra risa al respecto lo que veían... su interés acerca de ese futuro no estaba nada calmado.

Al inicio, no sabía reconocer que día sería, pero asumió que era un fin de semana porque ese 'Bossun' no había salido a trabajar, suponiendo que él tenía un reloj despertador que estaba con una cierta hora instalada con la alarma y que era muy posible que sí trabajaba.

La joven atrapada en un cuerpo adulto, empezó a alinear lo que había pasado en un par de horas. Por un lado, se había dado cuenta que había perdido todo contacto con el Bossun y el Switch que tanto conocía y amaba. Si fuera el caso contrario, ya hubieran respondido a su llamado. Sabía que el FVCR falló, y eso significaba que algo malo había pasado fuera de la 'simulación'.

Por el otro, quería saber que fue el evento que detonó el hecho de que en ese futuro la amistad entre los tres ya no existía como antes. Y muy en el fondo, sospechaba que tenía que ver con el fallo del visor con ella como víctima.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, distrayendo a la pareja casada, sobretodo a Yusuke. Él se disculpó con Himeko para levantarse e ir a responderlo.

"(Esto está mal. Sé que debería estar feliz porque por lo menos estamos juntos... pero... ¿por qué no me siento así ahora?)" Miraba el anillo de casada que traía en su mano izquierda. No sabía exactamente como mirarlo. Era algo muy extraño para ella: "(¿Debería dejar que las cosas fluyan para dejar que esto pase?)."

Miró de nuevo la televisión... pero sus pensamientos la molestaban. "(No soy la Hime de este tiempo... menos quiero convertirme en ella...)"

"...Ah... sí... sí... ¿En serio? ¡Qué gran problema! ¿Quieres que vaya de verdad a ayudar con el caso? Sí... sí. Ahí estaré." Contestaba el hombre de pelo alborotado al auricular del teléfono inalámbrico. Himeko sobre oía la conversación de Yusuke con la otra persona, captando su atención de nuevo.

"(¿En qué estará trabajando?) Ah... Y...¿Yusuke? (Se siente aún raro llamarle así) ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó ella, cuando le vio colgar el teléfono y puso una de sus manos sobre su barbilla. No se veía muy entusiasmado con la idea que le aportaron en la conversación.

"Sí. El departamento de policía está trabajando todavía en un caso que se supone cerramos hace un par de días... hay pistas que parece que perdieron y requieren de mi ayuda para corroborarlas. Qué molestia, de verdad."

"(¿Eres policía?)" Se preguntaba ella al oírle hablar de ese modo. "Perdón, princesa, pero creo que debo irme para solucionar este problema con los incompetentes de mis compañeros de trabajo. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?"

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara melancólica de la ex-delincuente.

"Nah, no te apures." Señalaba ella con su mano. Tenía algo planeado que hacer por su cuenta... y era mejor si no estaba _su esposo_ alrededor de ella. "Estaré bien. (Esto es perfecto)" Si quería saber que estaba ocurriendo con ella en esos momentos y si había una forma de cómo podía regresar de ese 'trance', debía hacerlo por su cuenta. Y conocía a la persona perfecta para ello.

Vio como Yusuke iba a su habitación, oyéndole quejarse acerca de que no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando tenía planes que hacer con su pareja. Algunas quejas al respecto de que sus compañeros de trabajo necesitaban tener un poco más de intuición acerca de las pistas que habían surgido durante el trayecto del caso... sin embargo eso significaba que la persona que habían atrapado era sólo una persona inocente.

El hombre salía con un cambio de ropa y unos papeles con notas escritas en ellas. Tomando unos portafolios que estaban en la entrada, depositó los papeles en ellos y se puso sus zapatos, antes de arreglarse la corbata. Antes de partir, no debía olvidar de dar a su esposa un buen beso de despedida. "Esto es para la buena suerte." comentaba él, capturando de desprevenida a Himeko. "Quizás regrese en la noche, no estoy seguro."

El beso la tomó por sorpresa, porque era la primera vez que besaba en la boca a su compañero de clases. Así que se sentía algo mareada al respecto. "Eh...heheh... no te preocupes..." Se despidió ella, todavía sonrojada y nerviosa, con la mano. Lo cuál él también respondió con el mismo gesto.

Al verlo salir por la puerta, Himeko sólo tocó sus labios y gritó como si una preparatoriana se tratara (que era en realidad). Ese beso era muy real. Y era el primero que tenía con Fujisaki Yusuke… aunque no sabía si contara porque no era el Bossun de su presente.

Ahora sin el Bossun de esa época en su hogar, era su oportunidad: sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, ya que sabía que no podía resolver el problema sola. Necesitaba ayuda.

Necesitaba a un genio tecnológico. Necesitaba a Usui Kazuyoshi.

"Muy bien, Onizuka. Hay que contactar al Switch de este tiempo." Se dijo ella a sí misma, antes de tronar sus dedos.

* * *

En un periodo de minutos, se fue dando vuelta por los álbumes de fotos y trató de buscar algo que haya sido _'personal'_ suyo en uno de los cuartos que estaban cerrados.

su búsqueda rindió frutos cuando encontró una caja que probablemente había salido de su vieja casa y que, por razones desconocidas a ella, nunca juntó con las cosas de su esposo. Eso o simplemente no quería guardarlas a la vista.

Entre papeles y demás, sólo consiguió un pequeño libro de contactos de su tiempo de preparatoria. Al inicio, pensó que tenía la solución en la mano, pero recordó que había un 90% de probabilidad que todos sus compañeros se habían casado o que se habían mudado. Lo sacó de la caja y lo dejó a un lado sólo por si acaso.

Aparte de eso, lo más que podía hacer era checar las fotos de sus álbumes de recuerdo. Primero empezó con uno que tenía en la caja, adornado de papeles decorativos de Pelollipop Candy, sospechando que ese álbum era de la preparatoria.

Con una capa de polvo, la sacudió y la empezó a hojear. No era que sintiera nostalgia ni nada, pero muchas de esas fotos, para ella, eran recientes. Y recientes quiere decir que fueron tomadas en 1er año de preparatoria y en 2do. No conocía a la Hime actual, así que no podía asumir porque ella todavía tenía ese álbum. Con toda la cuestión de que ella fue quien separó al Sket Dan, lo más probable es que ella ni siquiera volvió a checar que había en esa caja después de la graduación.

Sin embargo, ver las fotos sólo aumentaba los deseos de Himeko de querer regresar a su tiempo.

Quería estar ahí, en Kaimei, viviendo todo tipo de tonterías y aventuras con sus amigos. Con cada uno de ellos. Desde sus inseparables idiotas... hasta con las personas con quien nunca pensó que formarían una amistad. Al llegar su vista a las fotos de su 3er año, reconocía la alegría que el Sket Dan portaba, aunque claramente, el cambio radical se mostró de unas fotos a otras, reflejando el estado actual del Sket Dan después del 'incidente'. Switch ya ni siquiera aparecía en ellas, y menos el cuarto donde tenían el club. De hecho, contaba las fotos resultando como máximo, 10. No sabía que sentir en aquellos instantes, con excepción de que su mejilla se humedecía por unas cuantas lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos. Esa fue una señal para que ella cerrara mejor ese álbum, ya que eso no era parte de su ideal. No quería que la tristeza la sucumbiera así nada más.

Retirándose de uno de los cuartos, directo a la sala de esta, su mente volvió a tomar como prioridad los álbumes que estaban debajo del mueble de la televisión, pues correspondían a su etapa Universitaria, su noviazgo con Fujisaki y por ende, su casamiento.

Al repasar su vista por las fotografías de su boda, empezó a reconocer varias caras conocidas de aquellos que no habían cambiado mucho con los años. Podía reconocer la mirada medio gatuna de Tsubaki Sasuke, que como gemelo fraterno de Yusuke, se parecía todavía algo a él. Salvo que en las fotos, podía notarlo con lentes. Con una joven acompañante que no tenía ni idea de quien se trataba. Parte de ella podía pensar que era Daisy, con la que estaba en el Consejo Estudiantil, pero no se parecía en mucho a la Asahina Kikuno que conocía de la preparatoria, y podía descartar que fuera Unyuu Mimori.

Así también, fue descartando todas las personas que no fueron a la boda. Su mejor amiga, Takahashi Chiaki no estaba en ellas. O al menos no podía reconocerla que estuviera en las fotos. "Tendría sentido... pudimos haber perdido contacto después de la Universidad..." se decía así misma, aunque sabía que dentro de ella, le pudo ofrecer el puesto de una dama de honor.

"Agata Saaya, Agata Soujirou..." decía al apuntar con su dedo quien estaba en la ceremonia. "Katou Kiri... y una acompañante..." Inclusive Takemitsu Shinzou era muy fácil de distinguir por sus ropas extravagantes japonesas formales... Y... de repente vio a una persona que... curiosamente, no sabía que podría asistir a su boda. "¿Yuuki-san...?"

Quizás ella podría ser su pista.

Volvió a repasar su vista por la fotografías. Aunque había caras que reconocía, había muchas otras que no. Pero era obvio que Usui Kazuyoshi no estaba en ninguna foto: ni su cara estoica, ni las gafas que usaba... nada. Entonces, se puso a pensar: ¿por qué la chica lúgubre que creía en lo oculto habría ido a su boda?

Sacó a la mano su libro de contactos. Y empezó a revisar si tenía el teléfono de Yuuki Reiko. Y por nota adicional, a lado del teléfono, tenía el nombre de su web remarcando con plumón rojo '_**NI LOCA ENTRO A ESTE SITIO'**_. Ella no era una mujer que entendiera a la perfección las computadoras... y lo más probable es que ese sitio web estuviera en pie después de harto tiempo.

"Bueno... Yuuki siempre ha sido (en su forma de serlo) muy cercana a Switch. Quizás... hasta quizás ella sepa algo sobre él." Concluyó Himeko, tomando el punto de referencia, mientras se levantaba del sillón e iba a checar su correo para ver en dónde ella y Yusuke vivían ahora. Su expresión no fue muy alentadora aunque reconocía la zona que marcaban las cuentas, no era ni cerca de dónde Bossun vivía o dónde ella vivía con sus padres.

"¿¡Por qué tuvimos que mudarnos a otro lado!?" exclamó molesta a todos los cielos.

* * *

Onizuka Hime estaba un poco más relajada, pero tenía todavía algo de curiosidad y tiempo que matar.

Vio el reloj y verificó que apenas no pasaba más de mediodía. No había mucho que le dijera acerca de su profesión, por lo tanto, asumió que se había vuelto ama de casa después de casarse. Parecía ser, según un calendario que tenía en su cómoda, que ella y Yusuke estaban planeando formar una familia pronto. No era algo que la desanimara mucho, pero sólo suspiró como si de añoranza se tratara. No estaría nada mal traer un hijo de ambos a ese mundo... aunque era obvio que ella, definitivamente no pertenecía ahí.

Encontró una computadora en uno de los cuartos cerrados, que resultó ser un estudio, y la prendió. Con la única pista relevante para encontrar a Switch, decidió entonces ver si podía contactar a Yuuki para ver si podía obtener información sobre el paradero del otaku de gafas en ese presente.

"Creo que me serviría saber si ella todavía vive dónde sus padres... si mal no recuerdo..." se decía a sí misma, mientras chupaba uno de sus dedos "Éste es el teléfono de su casa... pero no creo animarme a verificar con ellos. Aunque... también puede que..." Se pegaba en la frente, al considerar algo que quizás no hubiera considerado de la mujer pelinegra de melena larga. "Es posible que se haya casado... Que trillada situación es ésta..." Por los nervios, se ajustaba su cabello hacia atrás, con una liga que había encontrado al lado del teclado.

"Veamos, veamos..." Esa computadora era su única amiga ahí.

Abrió un buscador de internet, quizás no era Usui, pero sí podía manejar fácil un buscador. "Yuuki... Reiko..." tecleaba en la máquina. Al dar con la lista de resultados, dio con un sitio muy peculiar. Revisando el nombre del sitio que venía en su libro de contactos, sabía que ése era el sitio que le pertenecía a su compañera de clase.

Entró al enlace y definitivamente era el sitio que tanto Switch le ayudó un poco en subir y que ellos la ayudaron a mantener en 'vigencia' por un breve periodo de tiempo. Desafortunadamente una de sus suposiciones iniciales era cierta pues el sitio había dejado de haberse mantenido en 3 años, según la última entrada del blog.

Rezando con todo su corazón, al sentir que andaba muy agitada, pedía: "(Por favor, debe de haber una manera de contactarla...)"

El negro que el fondo del sitio tenía no le ayudaba mucho, pero encontró la sección de contacto, al final de la página. Al entrar por ese link, vio que tenía un correo. Pero, dado a que Yuuki no era tampoco TAN cuidadosa, había un teléfono ahí mismo. En definitiva, ése no era el teléfono que venía en su libro de contactos, así que supo que era una señal. Aunque sabía que era posible que ese teléfono no fuera el mismo que conservara en el presente.

Yuuki Reiko y ella no eran amigas tanto como con sus otras compañeras de sus grupos, menos cuando todas casi cayeron en la misma clase con Chuuma-sensei como titular. Así que, siguió pensando... ¿por qué ella sí fue a su boda si no eran tan unidas? ¿Era porque estaba agradecida por Bossun? La había invitado, eso le quedaba muy claro. Aun así... ¿por qué?

El tiempo seguía mostrándole a la joven Onizuka que tenía prisa de regresar... de una forma u otra a su verdadero hogar. Si ella no podía y quizás, sabía, que Switch estaba haciendo lo posible en ayudarla desde el pasado, tenía que recurrir a la ayuda de Usui, también, de esa época.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico del estudio, muy insegura, y empezó a marcar. Deseaba desde el fondo de su interior de que Yuuki le contestara y le ayudara.

* * *

"Vamos, Switch... ¡apúrate!" le señalaba Bossun a su compañero en el presente.

[Estoy trabajando lo más rápido posible.] Decía el muchacho al ajustarse los lentes que traía por lo apurado que sonaba al teclear frenéticamente en su computadora localizando desde que momento empezaron los errores para aislarlos y reparar poco a poco el visor, con la ayuda de Fujisaki, de mantener a Himeko de pie en el sofá, para que empezara a maniobrar con el FVCR.

Por más que trataba de aparentar seriedad con su mirada estoica de siempre, simplemente no era así. En el fondo sentía mucha inseguridad y miedo. Y aunque no era evidente, sentía nervios... lo cual se podía notar por la manera en la que tecleaba en su computadora. Usui no quería que pasara algo semejante como aquello que lo silenció dos años antes. Estaba completamente convencido a realizar lo que le señaló al líder del Sket Dan de que si algo le pasaba a su amiga: él recibiría la culpa y, en cierto modo, Switch sabía lo posible que era retroceder al punto cero en el que se volvió _ese_ Usui Kazuyoshi.

Al lograr encontrar el momento en el que empezaron los errores, empezó a buscar de más soluciones para empezar a activar todo desde ese punto de reinicio. Así que tenía ya unos puntos a su favor para solucionar el embrollo que tanto había ocasionado.

[Sostenla ahora, que voy a empezar a abrir de poco en poco las aberturas del visor.] Le ordenó al muchacho de goggles que la sostuviera firmemente. Los latidos de Onizuka seguían siendo débiles, pero las ansias y las determinaciones de sus amigos no mostraban ningún signo de debilidad.

* * *

Eran las 2 PM.

La mujer de pelo castaño y ondulado había salido de la vivienda en dónde ella y su futuro esposo vivían, para dirigirse a la estación de trenes más cercano. Tomando un poco de dinero en una bolsa, y vistiendo lo más ligero posible, sabía que no había vuelta atrás: Esa no era su vida. No era la vida que ella había querido tener si hubiera sacrificado a un amigo por el bien de otro y así también, el suyo propio.

Abordaba el tren que iba hacia el distrito donde se encontraba su antigua escuela.

Afortunadamente, pudo localizar a Yuuki Reiko por el teléfono de referencia que venía en su página web. Pudo hablar con ella, y Onizuka verificó que seguía oyéndose igual a cuando tenía 16 años, sólo que su voz no sonaba tan lúgubre como entonces. La notaba un poco más... hogareña... más... ¿familiar?

Y, como ventaja, dado a que seguía creyendo en el más allá y el ocultismo, ella le creyó palabra por palabra que era del pasado y que por eso tenía... no, necesitaba contactar a Switch. En su conversación telefónica, Reiko le resaltó que intuía que ella le iba a llamar... pero que no iba a ser la Fujisaki Hime del presente. Iba directo a _ayudarla._

"De acuerdo a Yuu... es decir, Reiko... aquí podré encontrarlo." Revisaba la nota en la que escribió la dirección de dónde vivía Usui Kazuyoshi. Estaba empezando a tener los pies fríos, pero con todo lo que le dijo... acerca de él y de la razón por la que ella asistió a su boda, estaba completamente segura que ese era el lugar.

"(Uhmmm... vaya que esa mujer tiene unos instintos espirituales muy grandes...)" pensaba al respecto de que Reiko supo que ella sólo estaba desfasada de tiempo y espacio.

_"Ju. Himeko... Te puedo asegurar algo. Él ha de sentirse igual que tú al respecto de todo esto. Lo conozco. Kazuyoshi es así. Y sé... sé que él te necesita (...)"_

"¡¿Desde cuándo ambos eran tan unidos?!" Repelaba Himeko en medio del tren, mordiendo su bolsa al saber porque Yuuki hablaba de Usui al tú por tú, no era difícil de creerlo... en parte. Ambos tenían una amistad muy curiosa a su forma de ver... pero no podía imaginarse una razón por la cuál ambos fueran tan unidos en esos días. Estaba molesta, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podía manifestar su enojo. "¿¡Qué tanto era probable que esos dos..!?"seguía ella expresando, sin hacer caso de la reacción de las otras personas que estaban dentro del tren.

Después de un tiempo, al bajar del tren y dejar la estación, le costó primero hallar la dirección. Aunque al final, halló el lugar. Se trataba de un edificio de dos pisos, y algo compacto. Así mismo, el frente lo adornaba una reja de metal que estaba abierta.

El lugar no se veía tan cuidado, con la impresión de la fachada de enfrente... pero tenía la corazonada de que ahí vivía Switch. Al menos el buzón marcaba de forma explícita su apellido.

Tocó el timbre varias veces, pero no recibía respuesta. Intentó de todo, desde tirar rocas a la ventana del segundo piso, hasta golpear la puerta y la reja de enfrente. Sin embargo, siempre volvía al punto de inicio.

Sin haber hablado antes, decidió mejor hacerlo reaccionar de la forma verbal: "Por favor, abre. Es Himeko. Tengo que hablar contigo." Siguió tocando la puerta y siguió con el timbre.

Varios intentos más tarde, dejó de intentarlo.

Cabizbaja, sólo se quedó enfrente de la puerta de la vivienda. Y sólo podría expresar temor: "Estoy... perdida... ¿verdad? Esto... esto ya no es una simple simulación, ¿no es así?... Yo... sé que quizás debas estar enojado conmigo... y no niego que no lo estés, con mayor razón. No sólo conmigo, pero con Bossun por igual. La verdad es que no sé qué fue lo que pasó hace 10 años... y por más que me gustaría estar junto a él... a mí... a mí... no me hubiera gustado dejar nuestra amistad..." No podía aguantar las lágrimas con la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba llorando.

"¡Entiendo que estés enojado! ¡Pero...! ¡No sé ni que hice en estos años...! No tengo idea siquiera de cómo fue mi boda... o cómo yo me sentí en esos momentos. ¿Puedes creer que Bossun y yo estamos planeando en tener una familia?" Pausó ella, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, de los cuales podía seguir sintiendo correr por sus rojas mejillas.

"¿Debería estar feliz porque terminé casándome con la persona que más amaba? ¿Debería estar feliz?" gritaba.

"Switch... ésta no soy yo. No soy esta Hime. Yo no quisiera vivir en este tiempo y aparentar que todo está bien... cuando no es así..." La ex-yanki se talló los ojos, y volvió a pedir. "Por favor, Switch... ábreme... quiero regresar a casa..."

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y la persona que salió de ella fue a abrazarla. Onizuka, aún con sollozos... y con los ojos rojos por tanto lloriqueo, podía reconocer poco al hombre que la reconfortaba. "Hi... Himeko..."

Shockeada, sólo pudo expresar más sollozo al verlo, y sentir los brazos que le rodeaban la espalda, a lo que ella también correspondía el abrazo. No podía creer que era él.

Era efectivamente Usui Kazuyoshi, de quien... era la primera vez que le oía hablar.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

_La última esperanza de Himeko es la ayuda del Usui Kazuyoshi de ese presente. ¿Qué pasó con él en todos estos años?_  
_Y lo más importante, ¿podrá ella regresar a su época?_

**Notas - ¡Y Switch empezó a hablar! Pronto descubrirán una razón de por qué.**

**De una cierta forma, es el capítulo que cuenta con varios cameos de varios personajes, sobretodo con lo que ese futuro les pudo haber traído. Por supuesto que no voy a mencionar a todos, así que pueden teorizar acerca de qué pueden o dónde estarían en esos momentos. O si quieren, empiecen a pensar si tengo una conspiración aquí escrita que está de más muy sutil.**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡No falta mucho para concluir!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Después de sofocar sus sollozos con el abrazo de Usui Kazuyoshi, y al estar un poco sorprendida de que le oyó hablando con su verdadera voz por primera vez en su vida, el hombre invitó a Himeko a pasar a su casa.

Él se disculpaba que el apartamento estuviera a oscuras, ya que andaba trabajando y pues su esposa había salido para que lo dejara a solas. Onizuka, con lo poco que podía ver notaba que aunque el lugar luciera limpio, había un montón de cosas por doquier. No le era de extrañarse. Lo único que le vio a Usui hacer era abrir un poco las cortinas porque hacía una buena luz a esa hora.

De hecho, el aspecto del Switch de esa época era todavía más descuidado que cuando lo conoció cuando era un hikikomori, y no era el esbelto joven que veía en la escuela, ya que se veía ligeramente con sobrepeso. Con el cabello un poco más largo de lo usual, con gafas (reales, según él, justificando que fue por el tiempo en el que se pasaba enfrente de las computadoras), y con una barba de mañana sin afeitar.

Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablar mas que de esos detalles que ella le indicaba acerca de su aspecto. A decir verdad, la ex delincuente también le veía sonreír. Era como algo en él había cambiado, y ella misma podía sentirlo y verlo un poco más amigable.

"Me es difícil de imaginar que estás casado" decía Himeko en voz alta para poder romper el hielo, pues no había mucho que tratar, ni sabía por dónde comenzar… mientras se ponía uno de sus mechones de cabello por detrás de la oreja.

"Supongo que estás sorprendida al respecto." Suspiraba él, mientras estiraba un poco el cuello. "A decir verdad, a mi esposa no le importa mucho de que luzca así. Aunque ella siempre me regaña de porqué soy así últimamente." Le mencionaba Usui que tocaba algo de su barba sin afeitar.

"He de pensar que es así... te ves algo extraño de esa forma, ¿sabes? No estoy nada acostumbrada a verte tan desaliñado." Le contestó la mujer de pelo castaño.

"Lo que me es difícil imaginar, aun así… es creer que eres Himeko y no Fujisaki Hime" Comentaba el hombre, al verla un poco más de cerca, y al notar como estaba hablando "Tienes el aspecto de una mujer de 27 años, pero suenas como una delincuente de 17. Con todo y el dialecto de Kansai."

"Oi, que hay con eso, ¿eh? ¡No abuses ahora que puedes hablar!" le recriminó la mujer de Osaka, como si de un _tsukomi_ se tratara.

Y ahí iba Kazuyoshi, sonriendo y riendo por el comentario que había hecho. "Perdón." Era inevitable para Himeko no saber ni siquiera que decir o decir acerca de él. Oírlo hablar era una cosa, su aspecto todavía otra… pero, ¿oírlo reír? ¿verlo sonreír?

"¿Puedo seguirte llamando Switch? No creo pasar formalidades hablándote como 'Usui'." Él hombre de gafas sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Si era la Himeko que conocía de la preparatoria antes del _incidente_ estaba bien para él que le dijera Switch_."_Adelante_._ Aunque yo les dije que hasta cierto momento pudieran dejarme de decirme 'Switch' creo que todavía tú puedes hacerlo. Así como ahora que te hablo de 'Himeko' y no 'Onizuka'."

La mujer sólo sonrió de forma nerviosa. No sabía que tan fácil podía él aceptar que se trataba de una anomalía y no de la presente Hime, ya que él no era de esa forma de aceptar las cosas de forma sencilla.

"Por cierto… estoy un poco curiosa… ¿cómo fue que empezaste a volver a hablar, eh?" preguntaba Himeko a su antiguo compañero de la escuela.

"¿Quieres saber la verdad?" le preguntaba él. Al ver como ella afirmaba con su cabeza, él guardó un poco de silencio, dejando en suspenso a la mujer, en lo que él sacaba una de sus laptop, abriendo el mismo programa de sintetizador de voz que usaba en su presente.

[_Spoilers_~] tecleaba en ella, con tono de burla. "¿¡Ya que estamos aquí no me vas a decir?!"

[No es que no quiera. No puedo. Eres la Himeko del pasado. No te podría decir cómo pude recuperar mi voz.] Seguía tecleando, con la misma cara estoica que tanto se le identificaba en el pasado. Aunque claro, ahora le costaba un poco esconderse bajo ese acto de 'ocultar sus emociones'.

"¡OYE, DEJA ESE ACTO, IDIOTA!" le decía ella gritando. De repente la mujer le volvió a ver una sonrisa en su cara, a lo que ella le respondía con una similar, para luego tomar asiento en el sofá que daba a la entrada. Tenía ganas de conocer a ese nuevo Kazuyoshi... "Tengo mucho de no divertirme así contigo" reía el hombre de lentes un poco, ahora sí hablando por su voz normal, dejando la laptop a un lado. "Pero… creo que sabrás qué pudo haberme motivado a volver a hablar. Fue un largo camino…"

"Me imagino..." seguían riendo por un momento, hasta que la expresión de la mujer de nuevo regresaba a una más melancólica, ya que, a fin de cuentas, ella no había venido a congeniar con un viejo amigo. No de esa forma.

"Switch... que pasó... ¿qué pasó hace diez años?"

Usui sabía que ella iba directo al grano. Si ella estaba ahí era porque requería su ayuda. Así que la sonriente mirada del todavía otaku volvió a una seria. Se acordó del incidente que los hizo separarlos. A los tres.

_[Si algo pasa… asumiré la culpa de todo esto.]_

"El FVCR" musitó el sin ni siquiera dudarlo, quitándose las gafas para limpiarlas un poco.

Justo como lo sospechaba, la ex-delincuente respondió: "Sí... eso mismo pensaba." Pausó un poco para luego continuar: "¿Qué pasó en el incidente…?"

Él no quería contarle a fondo lo que pasó... pero tenía que enterarse de todos modos. "¿Después de la falla de mi invento? ¿O de que no pude regresarte tan fácil?" Se ajustó de nuevo los lentes y procedió. "Estuve peleándome con Fu... con Bossun. No me gustaría darte muchos detalles... hay muchas cosas que pasaron ahí que prefiero no relatarte... ya que no me las quise perdonar. No sólo fueron simples trivialidades como acerca del porqué creé el visor... o porque lo decidí probar en una etapa tan temprana en plena modificación. Pero todas, o en su mayoría, conciernen a tu salud. Cuando estuviste mejor, tú fuiste quien decidió separarnos... al momento en que yo renuncié al club."

"¡Espera!" Himeko oía algo nuevo al respecto de la separación del club. "¿Renunciaste?"

"No soporté la presión. Y no podía quedarme ahí como si nada. Así que decidí irme del Sket Dan." Comentó Kazuyoshi con un tono frío en su voz."Y simplemente, renuncié."

La muchacha de Osaka no sabía siquiera como responder a tal confesión. "¿Y después? ¿Qué pasó?" Era como si presenciara en cámara lenta un accidente automovilístico, sólo quería saber qué pasó. Cómo era posible que ella misma pudiera evitarlo.

"No volvieron a hablarme, ni yo a ustedes. Quise y traté. Pero tanto tú como él me mantuvieron alejado de su mundo." Pausaba. "Y después de un tiempo ya no lo volví a intentar." Vio un momento su vieja laptop, mientras abría una fotografía de aquellos años en la que los tres estaban muy felices con su vida.

"Pero... (Ni... ¿ni siquiera volví a tratar de mantenerme contacto con él...?)" decía Onizuka al tratar de formular algo. "Switch, yo no haría eso, créeme... estoy segura que Bossun tampoco... no creo que haya sido su intención en el primer lu-"

Pero el hombre de cabellera negra la interrumpió. "Mira. Explicarlo todo sería un lío... porque no quisiera que me miraras con lástima. Esos ojos no son los de la Onizuka Hime que alguna vez conocí." Explicó, mirando la pantalla de su laptop.

"Sin embargo... a pesar de haber sido 10 años... en todo este tiempo, no olvidé lo grandioso que fue mi juventud. Así que a pesar de que todavía me siento culpable de lo que sucedió, aún estoy agradecido de que tanto tú como Bossun me ayudaran en aquellos días en los que me encontraba miserablemente perdido." Hacía referencia a todo el tiempo en el que pasó a ser un hikikomori y en la que buscaba una excusa para culparse de lo que pasó con su hermano menor, Masafumi. Y como ellos, lo vinieron a ayudar. Y cómo iniciaron su propio club de ayuda a la gente. "Me ayudaron bastante a regresar a ser yo mismo." Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, empañandole la vista.

Era la primera en mucho tiempo en que Himeko lo veía llorar.

"Switch..." mencionaba Himeko tratando de no soltar más lágrimas, colocando sus manos en su pecho.

"Desearía que todo esto fuera diferente..." Concluía él, al quitarse los lentes para quitarse las lágrimas.

Después de una breve pausa, Himeko le interrumpió: "Tú mismo me dijiste que _el futuro no está escrito en piedra_... ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, eso lo sé... Sigo creyendo en eso... Aunque..." se mostraba algo desesperado y nervioso.

"_No es que Kazuyoshi se sienta miserable. Sí se siente culpable de lo que te pasó. Es como si hubiera perdido gran parte de su motivación en la vida. Sospecho que está desesperado y a la vez, muy decepcionado de lo que haya pasado."_

"Switch, ¿eres feliz?" le preguntó Hime, recordando esa conversación por teléfono con la futura Reiko, al verle en una de sus manos, su anillo de matrimonio. Para luego proseguir con lo que le decía.

"A pesar de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros como amigos… Estás casado. Por lo menos hallaste a alguien quien te hiciera feliz a lo largo de este duro camino."

"Sí. Eso es lo único que creo que te podría responder." Usui cambiaba su expresión a una de ternura. "Encontré la felicidad. Sólo... sólo que no me hubiera haberlo descubierto así." Miró su propia mano con el anillo de bodas. Era honesto con su respuesta, porque besaba esa argolla con tristeza.

"¿Sabes? Se supone que yo soy feliz... y no creas... realmente estoy feliz en parte porque descubrí que en este futuro estoy casada con el muchacho que me gustaba… y creo que pude hacer cosas que me hubiera propuesto hacer en estos años. Pero no me siento completa... porque mi felicidad ahorita mismo está con ustedes dos: con Bossun y contigo." Le respondió ella, como complemento.

"Quiero volver _a casa_. Por eso vine a ti " Le decía ella, mostrando valentía en sus ojos, así como temor mismo. "Estoy muy segura de ello. Estoy muy segura de que tú intentaste todo para volverme con la brevedad de tiempo posible a mi época…"

Pensar en paradojas o en el concepto de viaje en el tiempo era complicado así que ella se cortó en ese momento, en lo que Usui le recomendó que no hablara más del tema. Era difícil para ella entenderlo.

Himeko no sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora.

Poniendo una de sus manos sobre una de las de él, expresó: "Y sé que las cosas van a salir bien… porque… yo… yo tampoco..." La mujer de pelo castaño estaba llorando finalmente... no podía dejar de sentir el miedo de vivir en un mundo semejante a ese en el que se hubieran separado bajo malas circunstancias. Sacudió su cabeza y firmemente contestó: "Porque yo tampoco quiero que esto nos pase a los tres. No quiero perder esta amistad que formamos. Aunque me casara con Bossun... quisiera seguir siendo tu amiga. Yo no te abandonaría de esa forma. Y estoy muy convencida de que ni él menos."

Dudoso, Kazuyoshi tenía que confiar en la joven Hime. Él, seguro, sabía algo que ella no acerca de cómo había regresado: ella no había recurrido su ayuda. Y cuando se refería a 'su' ayuda, se refería a su yo actual.

Sin embargo, esas mismas palabras de 'el futuro no está escrito' eran las que él creía desde antes. Sus primeros amores siempre fueron la tecnología y la ciencia. Por más que el presente de ella ya había pasado, Himeko seguía siendo una 'anomalía temporal'. Una 'falla' que no debía estar ahí, en su futuro.

Y aunque Usui se encontrara feliz con la persona a quien amaba, y también siguió su propio camino... él estaba decidido. "Voy a ayudarte."

Himeko no evitó mostrar felicidad al agradecerle, abrazándolo por el cuello. "Estoy en tus manos."

* * *

Al verlo levantarse, no evitó mirar con ternura al hombre de aspecto algo lamentable. Ella empezó a seguirlo cuando le pidió que lo acompañara hacia otra habitación de la vivienda, un cuarto dónde había todo tipo de computadoras y máquinas viejas que fue recopilando con los años. En otras palabras, su oficina. Y justo en el armario del mismo, se hallaba el FVCR, con algunas pequeñas mejoras.

"Para serte franco, sí hice algunas adaptaciones al visor. Pero te estoy hablando de tecnología de hace una década. Nunca lo volví a retomar." Contestaba Usui al desempolvar la caja dónde se hallaba el FVCR y empezaba a abrirlo en su espacio de trabajo.

"¿Volviste a inventar algo?" le preguntó Himeko al estar un poco anonadada de lo que había en la habitación.

"No." le respondió con una cara de decepción. "Juré no hacer invenciones como éstas desde entonces."

"Ya veo..." respondió la mujer de pelo algo castaño, con decepción en su voz, sentándose en una silla desocupada de puro material electrónico. "Ese definitivamente no sería nuestro sorprendente Switch."

El hombre de gafas sólo mostró una ligera sonrisa en su boca, era claro que tenía mucho tiempo de no oír 'nuestro Switch' y 'asombroso' en un enunciado.

"Sólo por curiosidad... me contactaste gracias a _ella_, ¿no es así?" Mencionaba él al sacar sus utensilios de trabajo, sus herramientas y varias cajas pequeñas con conexiones y con chips. Mientras enfocaba su vista en esa caja, prendía una de las computadoras que había ahí.

"Sí... Supongo que sigue siendo la misma Reiko de siempre." Sonrió ella, conociendo la situación de esos dos. "Ella estuvo muy convencida de que no formaba parte de esta época."

"Mphhh. Esa mujer no ha cambiado nada desde que estábamos en preparatoria. Debería agradecerle por ayudarme."

Dentro de sí, la ex-yanki sólo reía un poco, sonrojada. "Creo que debes de admitir que hay veces en que el ocultismo ayuda a la ciencia." Expresó ella... evitando la risa.

"Me duele admitirlo... más de lo que crees. Pero con el paso de los años uno se acostumbra. Hemos sabido controlar nuestras diferencias. ¿Ella te contó que estamos…?"

"Sí…" contestó Himeko . "Sobretodo cuando me dijo que el teléfono era el mismo que el de aquí."(Aunque pensar en esa idea…)" veía un portarretratos en el escritorio. "(Pienso que ni siquiera tu propio yo del pasado lo podría aceptar) Por eso me sorprendió cómo pudiste creerme tan fácil."

"Si tú me lo preguntaras entonces… dudaría de tu existencia como una anomalía temporal. ¿Pero ahora? Una anomalía como tú, en mi propio presente, de mi propio pasado. No sería tan difícil de creer..."

Kazuyoshi prendió sus lámparas de trabajo y con su laptop, empezó a sacar los viejos planos del visor. Recordar la fibra óptica y desde el más mínimo mecanismo del mismo era su misión en esos instantes.

Himeko sólo seguía mirando sorprendida los aposentos de esa habitación, y simplemente se quedaba asombrada por lo tecnológico que se veía. Se sentía chica en esa habitación gobernada por tecnología por doquier. Y pensaba que, quizás aunque Switch haya dicho que había dejado las invenciones, todavía trabajaba con las computadoras. En un cierto grado más alto que en su presente.

Comprobaba que era un hecho de que trabajaba en casa, así como le dijo la futura Yuuki Reiko por teléfono. Pero, verlo animado trabajando en uno de sus antiguos proyectos era algo admirable. Trabajaba más rápido de lo que lo veía trabajar en el salón del club. Quizás eso era lo que motivaba más a su 'antiguo' compañero de escuela: ayudarla a cómo de lugar por un error que él había cometido.

Más admirable era el hecho de que (aunque ya sabía que podría pasar) él volvería a hablar. Entendía porque él se negó a darle más amplias explicaciones, aunque dentro de sí sabía que una de las razones por las que va a volver a hablar es... acerca del camino a dónde quiere ir para encontrar una llave... no, una _ventana_ a su felicidad.

* * *

El rato pasó y justo cuando Usui estaba probando el visor conectado a la computadora, descubrió que había una señal débil en el uso del artefacto. Era algo que quizás no había esperado en encontrar.

"No... no puede ser." Expresó él al ver las señales que emitía el FVCR.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Himeko al voltear a ver su trabajo en la computadora, al oírlo sorprendido.

"Esto es... increíble. Mi programa está rastreando ahora el uso del visor original en el pasado. Ssi logro atrapar esa señal, tú puedas regresar a tu época."

"¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! Habías dicho que esto sólo era para experimentar el futuro. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que regrese al pasado?"

Él sonriendo orgullosamente, le explicó. "Esas fueron las pequeñas mejoras que le hice. Supongo que no podía usarlas yo por mi cuenta. Si capturo esa señal y la puedo manipular, podrás regresar al instante en que está todavía en uso el visor original." Se distrajo en la pantalla al ver que el movimiento de la señal era débily cada vez que prendía se hacía cada vez menor. "Será mejor que te ponga esto ya. No sé cuánto podré tenerla a mi merced..." Le entregó el visor a la mujer y ella se lo ponía en la cabeza.

"Ah, Himeko..." decía él antes de abrochárselo. "Creo que debo agradecerte por haber venido. Por hablar conmigo. Por todo." Ella sólo negó con su cabeza. "Si deberías agradecerlo por todo… debes incluir también a Bossun en esto. Recuerda… recuerda que él nos juntó en primer lugar. Sin él… yo no estaría aquí… ni tú tampoco."

El Switch que ella conocía no era de mostrar afecto, pero él le dio un ligero beso en la cabeza, a lo que ella sólo se ruborizó un poco, tratándose de limpiar el beso que el hombre adulto le dio, riendo. "Eres un idiota. ¿Qué dirá tu esposa al saber que hiciste eso?"

"No creo que le vaya a importar mucho." Se colocaba detrás de ella para abrocharle el visor. "Ella sabe y entenderá porqué lo hice."

"Ah... Switch..." decía la antigua delincuente a su amigo, recordando que no sabría que iba a pasar con él. A lo que él la interrumpió: "Sinceramente, espero que éste no sea el camino que tanto busqué. Ya que tampoco quisiera desaparecer esa amistad que teníamos. Pero… creo desde mi interior, si quiero llegar a ser feliz como ahora… ha de existir otra ruta a este camino. Sólo quizás."

Al tomar asiento en su computadora, justo antes de accionar el programa, le advirtió: "No vayas mencionar nada de esto que pasó a Bossun ni a mi yo del pasado. Tómalo como precaución." Ella le indicó con un pulgar levantado. "Te juro que no les voy a decir nada en lo absoluto."

"Bien…" Antes de teclear los comandos adecuados, logrando capturar la señal débil del visor, abrió su antiguo programa de voz y terminó tecleando: [Todo depende de ti ahora, Himeko. Buena suerte.]

Hineko sentía como las lágrimas corrían por su cara al oírle a Switch hablarle de esa forma. "Sí, eso quiero que sea".

Al atinarle el último comando, todos los sentidos de Himeko volvieron a oscurecerse.

Usui Kazuyoshi sólo volvió a ver su anillo de bodas con ternura y volteó a ver la foto que estaba al lado de su computadora de trabajo, sonriendo y diciendo "Nos vemos."

* * *

**_Continuará...  
_**

_La resolución está cerca. ¿Qué es lo que pasará con el Sket Dan de ahora en adelante?_

**Notas -¿Qué tal estuvo este capítulo? Una parte de mí no quería subirlo o siquiera modificarlo por que no estaba de humor. La verdad, el capítulo sufrió un par de últimas ediciones porque no lo tenía listo completamente en Word.**

**Sobre el capítulo tengo varias cosas que aclarar: perdón que Switch (mi personaje favorito de la serie, sobretodo...) no fuera más guapo o que sé yo. No podía dejar de imaginarme que podría verse así de descuidado pero creo que sufrió los motivos suficientes para que su yo de este futuro fuera así. Y también soy TAN obvia con quien se terminaría casando |D. (Me encantan ellos dos juntos, no puedo hacerle nada, déjenme soñar un poco...) Creo que sería el único apoyo que tendría en la preparatoria y después en su vida, por lo menos en este tumultuoso camino a este futuro.**

**Y... también pido perdón por no decir CÓMO o en qué preciso momento es que Switch volvió a hablar. Supongo que los motivos están muy claros. Hablando de concepciones de viaje en el tiempo y espacio, he de pensar que Switch no quiso decirle _cómo_ a Himeko. Y como TODO viaje en el tiempo no voy a explicar los dolores de cabeza que puede ****sucitar una paradoja como aquella, con ayuda (sin querer) del Switch del presente... o quizás sí, en las notas del capítulo final.**

**¡Sólo queda un poco más! Aviso de antemano que puede que no suba el capítulo la semana entrante por mis deberes escolares, ¡espero contengan paciencia para saber el final de la historia!**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Fujisaki Yusuke estaba hecho un desastre en su interior.

No sabía cuánto más iba a soportar la ira que tenía. Aunque mucho se manifestaba en la cantidad de lágrimas que estaba derramando en el suelo. Volteaba a ver a Himeko, que yacía acostada en el sofá desde hace rato (después de recostarla para iniciar el monitoreo de su salud), y luego volteaba a ver el monitor que seguía las palpitaciones de su corazón. Aun había señales muy débiles de éste, a pesar del estado comatoso en el que la rubia se encontraba.

Usui Kazuyoshi, por su parte, estaba reparando una de las últimas fallas del programa de computación del FVCR. Se hallaba tan concentrado, que no se daba cuenta de cuántas horas habían pasado desde que Himeko cayó comatosa, hasta ver el reloj de su computadora. Temía lo peor, sí. Sabía que en cualquier momento Bossun lo terminaría golpeando si no regresaba a su compañera a su propio presente en un corto periodo de tiempo. Sabía con exactitud cómo se pone de impulsivo cuando se trata del bien de ella (y de él mismo en su defecto).

Todo estaba en manos de una falla mínima y su reparación final. Si todo salía mal... la culpa la asumiría él. No era muy alentador para Switch, sobretodo porque ya había estado en ese lugar antes. Y aunque no lo demostraba con afecto, dentro de sí estaría muy dañado.

"Hi...Himeko...", decía Bossun, al tomarle su mano. Con una miraba que radiaba en tristeza, veía como ella no hacía nada en su contra por ese contacto físico. No había nerviosismo, no había una bofetada... nada. "Por favor… despierta…" decía el muchacho de los goggles, a puro murmullo y con una voz muy temblorosa… como si fuera lo primero y lo único que ella pudiera oír.

Al poco rato, unas señales azul y verde empezaban a parpadear desde la pantalla de Switch, lo cual le llamaba la atención, al probar el proceso computarizado del visor en medio de su reparación… Pero su sorpresa estaba más al ver el monitoreo de la salud física de Onizuka: como poco a poco su estado de salud estaba normalizándose.

El pelinegro estaba realmente sin palabras, ya que no pudo alertarle a Fujisaki lo que estaba pasando. Era todo muy repentino. Prefirió que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo.

"Himeko... yo... yo..." En un momento dramático para el chico de los ojos dorados... no pudo ver como el cuerpo de Onizuka empezaba a adquirir movimiento de nuevo.

"¡AGH! ¡Deja de llorar, Bossun!" comentó una voz femenina, tomando de sorpresa a los otros miembros del Sket Dan, sin embargo más a Yusuke. La rubia abría sus ojos, y aunque todavía no veía la luz del club o la luz del día, estaba recuperando cada uno de sus sentidos. Trató de levantarse de dónde estaba reposando, molesta por oír tanto lloriqueo de su líder, como si de su deceso se tratara.

El chico de pelo alborotado no sabía ni siquiera como expresar la montaña rusa de emociones que sentía en esos instantes "Hi... ¡HIMEKO!" Le gritó el líder del gorro rojo con goggles al ver a su compañera viva y sana. Tanta fue su emoción que nada más pudo abrazarla, lo cual sólo ruborizaba a Onizuka. Y así mismo, él sólo le llenaba de lágrimas su casi completamente desabrochado uniforme.

"¡Basta, basta, basta! ¡Me estás mojando!" señalaba ella, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser le gustaba, era bueno saber que ese chico llorón era _su_ Bossun.

Como Fujisaki estaba en medio de un pasaje de felicidad, Switch, mientras tanto, estaba verificando algo en su computadora que no se había dado cuenta justo hasta ese momento. Unos minutos antes, al estar probando el proceso del visor justo después de la reparación de la última falla, había una señal que había rastreado cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear. Esta señal era semejante a la de su visor. Como es un proceso mínimo no muy notable para él, es algo que no sabía que existía en su programa antes. Pensaba que, lo más probable es que 'algo' le hubiera ayudado, sin embargo, al poco tiempo en que lo rastreó, a los pocos segundos desapareció. No quedaba mucho que le pudiera determinar que o quien hubiera sido esa ayuda externa, aunque no quiso descartar que sólo fue un proceso del que ignoraba su existencia.

Bossun era de esos chicos que no le gustaba que le dijeran llorón, pero estaba agradecido que Himeko estaba bien. Pero no veía lo nerviosa que Himeko se sentía sólo con que él la tuviera en sus brazos.

"Oi, ¡Switch! Quítame esta cosa, ¿sí?" decía la rubia al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos todavía le quitaban el visor.

[Afirmativo.] Contestó el muchacho de lentes, por medio de su sintetizador de voz, al dirigirse a la joven ex-delincuente para poder zafar los mecanismos del FVCR. A lo que Onizuka estaba contenta en oírlo de esa forma. Aunque una parte de ella extrañaba oírlo hablando como un ser humano _normal_. Vaya que no tenía ni idea de cuándo sería eso de nuevo.

"¿Eh...?" decía ella un poco sorprendida, al momento en que Bossun la soltó, y en que volvió a recuperar su vista normal al momento en que Switch le retiró el visor de su cabeza. Revisó su cuerpo y sintió como traía todavía algunos aditamentos del sistema DIY de monitoreo que le pusieron Fujisaki y Usui en su pecho y en sus brazos, los cuales se los quitó de a golpe. "¿Me extrañaron, no es así?" Sabía que no debía estar sorprendida... ni le era de extrañarse que los dos muchachos lo hicieran, hubieran pasado horrores si ella no hubiera regresado de esa forma. No podía evitar sonreír a sus amigos.

"No sabíamos que iba a pasar contigo, Himeko..." Fujisaki trataba de sostener sus lágrimas pero no podía, estaba muy feliz de que no hubiera pasado nada con ella. "Oye, ¡sigues mojándome, imbécil!" Como reacción natural, la joven de Osaka le dio una bofetada en su cara (toda sonrojada) para alejarlo de ella.

[¡Y esa es nuestra Onizuka Hime, damas y caballeros!] señalaba Switch en su computadora con uno de sus tonos más chillones, como si de un juez de una pelea se tratara.

Onizuka dio de nuevo un breve chequeo a su mano con la que había lanzado a Bossun a casi el otro lado de la habitación (sintiendo el golpe que le dio) y luego lo hizo a su cuerpo antes de poder volver a admirar a sus compañeros de clase y seguirles sonriendo, emocionada. No estaba muerta, y no era un sueño. Había vuelto a casa.

* * *

"Ah... por cierto... ¿cuántas horas estuve así...?" preguntaba ella con curiosidad, rascándose la mejilla con un poco de pena.

[Unas 4 horas.] Respondía Switch al verificar en su computadora el tiempo transcurrido. Himeko sólo lo veía detenidamente cuando éste, ignorante de lo que había pasado en el 'futuro' y como ella recibió _su_ ayuda, sólo se quedaba con una expresión confundida (en su de por sí siempre cara estoica) expresando: [¿Pasa algo?]

La muchacha sólo negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Nah, todo está bien." Parecía que todo había vuelto la normalidad para el Sket Dan, cualquier tipo de resentimientos que hayan surgido mientras ella estaba fuera, parecían no existir. O eso es lo que ella quería pensar de verdad. Eso era suficiente para ella saber que todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, había cambiado el futuro que ella había visitado.

"Oi, oi, ¿y qué viste? ¿Qué podría pasar en 10 años?" Preguntaba Fujisaki al sobarse su mejilla, después de la bofetada que recibió. El muchacho con la gorra roja estaba muy curioso para saber aquello. A lo que Himeko respondía con sorpresa y con algo de melancolía, mientras dudaba seriamente en hablar sobre aquello, siguiendo parte de las indicaciones que el quizás-futuro Usui le había señalado.

"Mhmmm..." Pensaba ella, para luego bajar su cabeza. Quizás... quizás sólo podía hablar de algunas cuestiones hipotéticas.

"¿Si les dijera que por una estupidez el Sket Dan se separara?" Switch se pasó a dónde Bossun se había sentado mientras ambos se quedaban un poco curiosos acerca de esa aclamación un poco sorprendente. Se miraron entre ellos ya que, si las cosas hubieran escalado a algo mayor como lo que pasaron durante esas horas, era factible que algo similar hubiera pasado. Pero ellos no podían llamarle a aquello como una 'estupidez'.

Fujisaki fue el primero en responder, inseguro de responder de la forma correcta. "Pero nunca nos separaríamos por algo semejante, ¿sabes?" Exclamó él con toda seguridad. "Aunque esté obvio que antes de la graduación... todo variaría."

[Él tiene razón, Himeko. Aunque siempre terminemos peleando por alguna que otra tontería... No creo que nos separaríamos sólo por algo que siempre pasamos por alto.] Le contestaba Switch, también seguro de sí mismo, con su laptop en mano.

"Además" añadía el joven de pelo alborotado, algo sonriente. "Nuestra amistad no terminaría así porque sí. Por una simple estupidez."

[El futuro no está escrito. Y eso no será nuestro destino. Lo que te mostré o el viaje del tiempo que hiciste es sólo una posibilidad de lo que cualquier obstáculo nos traería a cualquiera de nosotros.] Comentaba Usui.

"Además, tú estás bien, ahorita, ¿no es verdad? Estás de vuelta." Le añadió Fujisaki.

Himeko sólo quería llorar a lado de esos dos. No tenían ni una pizca de idea acerca de como todo el flujo de emociones y nervios que ella vivió eran tan reales que apenas podía sostenerlos, pero recordaba que era mejor no decirles acerca de todo lo que experimentó: Sobre que gracias a ese invento, y por ella, el club se terminaría. Sobre la renuncia y la presión de culpa de Switch. Sobre el término de amistad entre ellos. Sobre ella y Fujisaki casándose. Sobre Usui en general. Sobre que, aunque ellos dos fueran felices, y el otaku fuera feliz por su lado, tendría un grano de culpabilidad todavía sobre él.

Se sentó en medio de Bossun y de Switch, y los abrazó con mucho cariño. "Yo sólo sé que seré feliz siempre al lado de ustedes dos. Y no quisiera que eso cambiara nunca más."

Siendo apretados por la fuerza de la antigua Onihime, ambos muchachos sólo se expresaron confundidos acerca de la rara actitud de la ex-delincuente.

* * *

[Himeko, ¿puedo hablar contigo un poco antes de que te vayas?] le indicaba el muchacho de las gafas a Onizuka mientras iban guardando sus cosas. "Bueno, yo me adelantaré. Mamá y Rumi me han de estar esperando furiosas como fieras por no haberles llevado algo del mandado que me pidieron, temprano." Señalaba Bossun mientras se ajustaba su mochila al hombro, e iba por delante. Cerrando detrás de él la puerta del salón.

Himeko estaba agradecida de que Bossun no se veía muy molesto ni nada por el estilo. El mismo Bossun de siempre.

Usui al ver que el líder del grupo de ayuda para el instituto había marchado, no sabía como empezar a hablar con Himeko, pero quería confirmar unas sospechas suyas.

[El futuro que te mostré con el visor... fue el resultado de esto, ¿no es así?]

Al ver como Himeko actuaba sólo con oír esa sospecha, ella sólo desviaba la mirada para luego contestar silenciosamente, con una expresión melancólica, un 'Sí'. Con eso aclaraba la mayor de sus dudas, al otaku y casi genio tecnológico.

[El visor lo hice con el propósito de ver que tipo de decisiones tendríamos en estos momentos y ver como afectarían a nuestro futuro. Si lo que pasamos se hubiera extendido más... si tú no hubieras vuelto, quiero pensar que algo malo pasó en lo que viste. ¿O me equivoco?]

"..." ella sólo se quedaba callada. A lo que vio como también Usui tenía una mirada algo melancólica pensando en como responder. [Entiendo que no nos hayas dado muchos detalles. Conociendo a Bossun, hubiera explotado en seguida. Pero así mismo, he de decir que estoy muy agradecido de que esto se hubiera resuelto de una forma rápida, y que no se hubiera puesto todavía más largo o extenso.] La antigua delincuente sólo vio como respiraba de forma honda, era como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

[Fue una falla de mi parte.] Volvió a teclear, con obvia decepción en su sentir. [Fue una falla mía no verificar que tanto tiempo podía abarcar el visor en forma de prueba antes de usarlos como parte de mi 'experimento'.]

"No, Switch... de verdad... mira... no creo que debas culparte de algo innecesario. Al fin y al cabo estoy aquí de nuevo con ustedes, ya que tú me trajiste de vuelta. He de pensar que esas 4 horas fueron algo tediosas para ustedes."

Él sólo afirmaba contestando: [Trabajé como un loco, así que no lo niego. Pero si quieres saber mi opinión, fue Bossun quien lo pasó peor. Aunque he de decir, que no quería perderte tampoco. Arriesgar nuestra amistad por haber creado el visor, hubiera sido mi última opción. Estoy aquí gracias a ustedes dos. Todo hubiera sido en vano si no fuera de ese modo.] Himeko sostenía un par de lágrimas, porque la conversación le resultaba algo familiar. Hubiera querido oír a Switch un poco más sincero, pero sabía que él no era así de expresar tanto afecto sin tener esa computadora en medio. De todos modos, tanto él la ayudó en ese presente... como también una posible versión suya del futuro.

Limpiándose un poco los ojos, la muchacha se volteó a verlo, para decirle con toda sinceridad: "Gracias, Switch."

El otaku se mostraba un poco confundido. "Soy yo la que debería agradecerte, y siento que no lo he hecho lo suficiente."

[¿Por qué exactamente?] configuró él en su laptop. Ella sólo sonreía y sonrojaba un poco. Y se mantuvo cabizbaja por un poco rato. "Supongo que por todo realmente. El visor sí me ayudó a darme cuenta de algo. Pase lo que pase, debemos permanecer juntos. Cada quien por su cuenta encontrará la forma de encontrar su propia felicidad." Esa última línea iba dirigida al muchacho de las gafas, por la forma en la que el Switch adulto que conoció se expresó ante ella.

[Eso es suficiente para mí. No soy una persona que se rinde tan fácilmente hasta hallar una solución inmediata. Y quiero pensar ahora que lo que pasó era nada más una posibilidad de muchas más.] Pausó, un poco orgulloso, para luego mirarla fijamente, como si tratando de sonreír se tratara. [Me alegra saber que estés bien. Yo sólo cumplía parte de mi deber como un amigo que no quería perder a una valiosa amiga como tú.] Decidió tomar una pausa y seguir guardando y a punto de apagar la computadora principal del cuarto.

"(Si tan sólo supieras...)" pensaba la rubia al ir adjuntando su mochila junto a ella, para antes de marcharse. Pero un pensamiento cruzó su mente y como ya las cosas estaban bien entre ellos dos también, sólo sabía que debía hacer algo. "Oye... por cierto... tu voz natural suena muy bien... y bastante cariñosa sobretodo cuando no tienes la computadora de por medio. Lo cuál me es de sorprender... que hayas conseguido una buena novia de esa forma, también." decía sólo para tantearlo un poco antes de irse. "Ya me voy, se está haciendo tarde, ¡nos vemos mañana!" La forma alegre y traviesa en la que Onizuka Hime se fue del cuarto sólo hizo dudar un poco al también conocido como la base de datos de Kaimei.

Le tomó varios segundos a Kazuyoshi responder: [¿Cariñosa? ¿Sin la computadora de por medio? ¿Novia?] Él no caía tan fácil en el tanteo de Onizuka, y menos así con otras personas... pero, debía admitir que tenía una fuerte curiosidad sobretodo por lo último que había dicho. Sí, sabía que quizás su enunciación de un 'nunca' en el amor era un poco exagerado... y sabía que, de todas formas, el futuro al que Onizuka había ido era sólo un probabilidad de miles, dependiendo de lo que hubiera pasado en esa habitación. Sin embargo, debía admitir, estaba curioso. A pesar de que en un inicio él señaló que no quería probarlo consigo mismo.

Dio un breve chequeo al visor y trató de probarlo, sabiendo que había corregido muchos de los errores del programa en un viaje tan longevo de tiempo. eligió una estimación de tiempo entre 5 y 10 años, con una brevedad de visita de unos 4 minutos.

_"(Sólo un vistazo.)" _Pensó para sí sólo. Estaba sólo tentado a ver que pasaría con él en ese periodo de tiempo. Aunque quería dejar en claro que '_el futuro no iba a ser de esa forma'_ o de que '_el destino no existía'_.

Era claro para él que lo que pasó con Himeko fue un error garrafal y por lo tanto, sabía que sólo iba a ser una simple simulación como lo intencionado originalmente. Sin interacción a propósito y con una sola palabra en mente que era ' OFF'. Hizo todo de forma automática bajo su propia orden. Sus sentidos se apagaron hasta encontrar la luz en un escenario que no reconocía de algún lado.

Era una cafetería por lo que podía ver a simple vista. Y él ahí se encontraba, sentado tecleando en una laptop. Al principio pensó que sólo era una extensión de su yo actual... pero así mismo, había dos tazas de café en la mesa dónde estaba sentado. ¿Estaba esperando a alguien?

"¿Me tardé mucho?" Su yo del futuro no despegaba la mirada de su laptop, pero sólo podía ver como una mujer, de su misma edad, se sentaba al frente suyo. La voz la reconocía de algún lado. Oyéndose decir, "No, la verdad, no. No llevo mucho rato aquí tampoco." No le era de sorprenderse... hasta el momento en que su yo adulto dejaba la laptop a lado, y al verla claramente, simplemente no podía creer quien era la mujer que veía enfrente suyo, para su horror. "Te ves espléndida." Le decía él, con su voz natural. "No debes halagarme mucho, Kazuyoshi... apenas y pude peinarme hoy..." le contestaba ella. "Esa es la naturalidad que me gusta de tí, ..." Antes de pronunciar el nombre propio de la mujer que claramente reconocía, Switch envió una orden de 'apagado' inmediato de forma pensativa.

Al quitarse el visor, sólo se quedó pensativo sin expresión alguna. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido ahí? ¿Él y ella...?

[...] No pudo ni siquiera teclear su reacción. Lo único que terminó haciendo fue sacar una caja de cartón del escritorio. Metió el visor ahí y todavía sacó una caja más grande la cuál terminó sellando, para luego guardarla en uno de los lockers que había dentro del club. Convencido que sólo se trataba de una posibilidad de un futuro, deseaba claramente que eso nunca fuera a pasar.

[Será mejor que destruya ese visor mañana.] Tecleó para sí mismo. Después de eso suspiró de forma molesta, y apagó su laptop. Era obvio, en cierto detalle que todavía estaba molesto con lo que vio. Era exactamente lo menos que esperaba. Y al final, apagando no sólo la computadora principal, sino las luces del cuarto, sólo se marchó cerrando el salón del club.

* * *

La brisa del atardecer era algo bastante tranquilo para Himeko. La hacía respirar de forma muy profunda porque ese era el aire que más extrañaba en su presente. aunque hayan sido sólo cuatro horas en el mundo real... más el resto de una mañana en el futuro... parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo para ella.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir un momento bastante embarazoso, ahora que había alcanzado a Yusuke en el camino a su casa. A pesar de que ésa no era ni la primera vez que ambos se iban caminando juntos, poco a poco ella recordaba lo que era estar junto a él de un posible futuro.

Bossun, ignorante de lo que había pasado en realidad, tenía todavía curiosidad acerca de lo que ella había vivido y sentido en esos diez años. "¿Y qué más pasó allá?"

La rubia sólo se sonrojaba un poco, pero era capaz para desviar la vista sin que el chico de pelo alborotado la viera de esa forma. "No mucho, en realidad. Sólo... bueno... puedo decirte que si me termino casando... y eso... pero no encontré mucho detalle de lo que me gustaría hacer en la Universidad o lo que pasaría conmigo después." contestó ella de forma muy breve.

El muchacho colocaba sus brazos cruzados en la nuca y sólo pudo expresar: "Bueno, ni modo. Para serte franco... eso mismo de saber que quieres llegar a ser pronto lo vas a descubrir tú sola. Además, ya sabes como es Chuuma-sensei y como nos quiere asustar con eso de 'les queda menos de un año para decidir su futuro'." Imitaba él, de forma perfecta, la voz del asesor de su grupo y del club. "Además... ya oíste a Switch... ese futuro puede o no puede ser. Todo puede ocurrir así de simple."

De repente, Bossun dejó de hablar sobre ella, y tuvo también un poco de intriga hacia él. "¿Y qué hay acerca de mí?"

La chica de Osaka no podía creer lo que él le estaba preguntando. "¡¿Cómo... cómo que qué hay acerca de ti?!" se detuvo ella, un poco sonrojada.

Él se detuvo también, riendo un poco. "Me refiero a qué es lo que haría yo." Luego le preguntó él de forma seria y ya no jugando tanto: "¿Qué haría yo en el futuro?"

Onizuka sólo se sonrojó... no quería mencionarle nada al respecto de que, por lo menos en ese futuro, se iba a casar con él. "Digamos..."

"¿Digamos?"

"Digamos que tu trabajo sería muy genial..." volteaba hacia otro lado, evitando la vergüenza que mostraba...

"¿Cómo qué, eh?" le preguntó Bossun, un poco insistente. "Un... un policía... o detective..." mencionaba ella en voz baja, todavía apenada.

"WOW, eso es fantástico... No es que lo viera venir, pero... es algo que realmente siento que podría hacer... aunque no es en definitiva el camino que yo elegiría... No aún, por lo menos..." Himeko le interrumpió un poco, al verlo todo emocionado, sabía que debía preguntar algo acerca de lo que pasó, y que en definitiva la estaba molestando. Conocía a Bossun. Y Switch también se lo clarificó: Era un chico muy impulsivo, y pudo haber explotado así de fácil en el momento. Si se tratara de ella... Las cosas hubieran salido tan mal, que hubiera pasado lo que a ella le tocó experimentar.

"Mhmm... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Adelante... ¿tiene que ver con lo mismo que nos dijiste hace rato?" recordaba él.

"Un poco... de hecho..." Miró ella a otro lado, tratando de sacar las palabras exactas para obtener una afirmación honesta de él. "Dado a todo lo que me pasó... ¿Hubieras terminado el club por mí?" Expresaba ella, pensando bien cómo había hecho la pregunta: "Quiero decir, ¿tú separarías el club por si algo me pasara o por mi salud?" Estaba sonrojada porque parte de ella sabía que no había formulado bien lo que quería mencionar... aun así, dado al silencio que Fujisaki sostenía... sabía que había puesto a pensar al muchacho.

"A decir verdad..." Bossun, quien se arreglaba la mochila que cargaba, no la veía directamente de frente pero se estiraba un poco antes de seguir su camino. "Soy capaz de hacerlo... Sí, probablemente lo haría."

No era como si era la respuesta que la rubia ex-delincuente menos esperaba, pero luego él continuó: "Hay veces... en que los inventos de Switch... o inclusive, los inventos de Chuuma-sensei... me preocupan. No sé que es lo que haría si algo les podría pasar a ustedes... o a mí, si de repente ocurriera algo de lo que ni siquiera estamos preparados para vivirlo. Trabajamos juntos en todos los problemas que enfrentamos y los que resolvemos... Lo que pasó hoy... debo de admitirte que me dio miedo verte así de delicada." Así, concluyendo lo que sentía Fujisaki en esos momentos, él empezó a caminar de nuevo por el pavimento.

"Bossun..." era lo único que Himeko alcanzaba a pronunciar, al reajustarse también la mochila que traía.

"Pero... estás bien, ¿no? todos estamos bien. Eso es lo que importa, a fin de cuentas." Complementó el chico de los goggles en la cabeza, al verla, su expresión era tan pacífica y sonriente.

"Sí... así es." Le respondía Onizuka "(No quisiera que nuestra amistad entre los tres terminara así de a golpe... nos queda mucho que experimentar y todavía mucho que vivir.)" Pensaba ella, a lo que su expresión cambió cuando oyó a Bossun exclamar: "Preocupémonos mejor por el presente."

Himeko sonreía de oreja a oreja, oyéndole decir ese enunciado, exclamando un '¡Sí!' por su lado, y recobrando también su paso tras él.

...A lo que en medio del camino, Himeko recordó lo que se había quitado de a golpe cuando regresó al presente. "O...oye... me pusieron de esas cosas que los doctores usan para tener en chequeo los latidos cardíacos de un paciente, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, sí. Switch hizo uno por su cuenta... juro que esa cosa lucía como el de un profesional..." le respondía Bossun.

"Y... me pusieron uno en el pecho... ¿verdad?" Poco a poco, ella recordaba que, de hecho, su blusa estaba algo desabrochada también...

"Eh... ah... sí... por qué... uhm..." Bossun respondía nerviosamente, ya que sabía a dónde estaba yendo esta conversación. "Eso significa que fuiste tú quien abrió mi uniforme y..." El ambiente se sentía pesado porque Himeko estaba manifestando su vieja identidad como la legendaria Onihime, y Bossun le tenía miedo al hecho de que estaba por golpearlo por ser un 'pervertido' (un claro malentendido). Así que decidió correr antes de que ella lanzara su furia sobre él por abrirle la blusa y casi abrirle el sostén (en realidad, ese último caso fue tanto culpa de Bossun como de Switch), sólo por estar preocupado por ella.

No es que Himeko sintiera mucha furia por ese acto, ya que sabía que ambos chicos estaban cuidando de su bienestar para que pudiera regresar sana y salva. Así que, mientras seguía a Bossun con su bastón de hockey de campo, Kunpumaru, ella reía porque... al fin y al cabo, debía disfrutar de su tan adorado presente y ver hacia adelante, con el frente en alto. Todavía les quedaba mucho que vivir como el Sket Dan, no le quedaba duda.

* * *

**_Fin._**

**_Notas: ¡Y con esto concluyo FVCR! ¡Gracias por acompañarme desde el inicio de mi travesía! Fue muy divertido escribir esta historia de principio a fin._**

**_Ahora sí, mis aclaraciones finales sobre la historia. El final lo estuve retrabajando un poco. Espero que por lo menos quede concreto tanto de parte de Switch como con la de Bossun. Así también, n_****_o me despegué de como lo de las decisiones del presente iban a perjudicar el futuro. O bien, viceversa. El Switch del futuro tenía claro algo, con su ayuda, el pasado cambiaría. Tengan eso en mente como la paradoja que cambió ese futuro._**

**_¿Me podrán creer que el final original lo tenía justo al momento en el que Switch se deshacía del visor? Claro que debía extenderlo, me gustó mucho al detalle de que por un simple tanteo de Himeko, él fuera el último probador del FVCR. Digo, si Bossun tuvo su experiencia y Himeko también, ¿por qué él no?  
_**

**_Debo añadir una sincera confesión. Cuando creé el plot de esta historia, todavía no había alcanzado el capítulo en el que el Director del Consejo Disciplinario de la Escuela les hiciera la misma pregunta: ¿qué pasaría si el Sket Dan se separara por unas simples trivialidades? por lo mismo que le había ocurrido a él lunarias atrás (aunque la edad medio sí le afectó la memoria, si saben a que me refiero en realidad). xD_**

**_Muchas gracias por su lectura y por sus reviews. Espero pronto seguir trabajando con historias para los miembros del Sket Dan así como tratar de trabajar con el resto del cast de la serie (ya tengo varias ideas que están medio concretadas, así que espero de verdad que sea más pronto de lo que creo)._**

**_¡Espero que me sigan acompañando en mis demás trabajos posteriores!_**


End file.
